Arrival Of The Devil King
by Code06
Summary: Kusanagi Godou has been alive for 576 years. During that 576 years and still counting, he became known as the 'Strongest Campione'. Traveling around the word seeking for defeat, he met the God that started it all, Verethragna. They fought and Godou managed to claim victory. While recovering using the power of the [Ram], he vanished? [HIATSU]
1. Prologue - The Lost King

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Campione or High School Dxd. They both belong to their rightful owner ****Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**A/N: It's my first fan fic so i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Prologue**

It's been more than 500 years since Kusanagi Godou became a Campione, well 576 years to be exact. His companions Erica Blandelli, Mariya Yuri, Liliana Kranjcar, and Seishuuin Ena along with his other friends and family went to heaven more than 450 years ago.

Godou hated himself for being a Campione since he can live for centuries.

Since the day his companions left him, he swore never to get attached to another human being as long as he live since he doesn't want to experience that agony and pain of losing someone so important in his life.

He went around the world seeking strong opponent because he wished to die on the battlefield. But in every battle he participated in, he always attained victory. He had slaughtered numerous Gods and usurped their [Authorities] making him almost invincible in combat.

Godou also fought the Balkan's Devil, Sasha Dejanstahl Voban almost 200 years ago and claimed victory as he sent the tyrant to hell.

Losing hope on dying in battle, he then met the God that started it all.

"Verethragna"

"Oh! Kusanagi Godou! Fate has brought us together yet again!"

The first God that Godou had killed. The Persian Warlord and the God of Victory Verethragna. It's been almost 561 years since both of them first glance at each other.

"It's been a while has it not Godslayer. Has thou experienced defeat using thy undefeatable body?"

"It's been a while Verethragna. I was travelling around the world looking for strong opponent but every battle I fought, I've always been victorious. I was losing nearly all my hope and then YOU appeared!"

"Art thou interested in competing against me?" Verethragna asked.

"Of course" Godou answered almost instantly.

The two warriors began chanting spell words as they prepare to clash at each other. The surrounding atmosphere change drastically as monstrous amount of magical power leaked at the body of the two abnormal existence.

Godou prepared the «Sword» not needing any instruction magic since he knew Verethragna inside out. Thousands of golden spheres appeared around Godou and Verethragna. Each and every golden spheres turned into a golden sword ready to slice its target.

"Hahah! Truly splendid, mighty warrior! Thou hast mastered thy «Authorities» well!"

Verethragna also chanted the «Sword»'s spell words. The number of golden spheres hovering doubled as Verethragna activated the exactly the same golden sword held in Godou's hand.

They both ran full speed at each other clashing their swords. They both chanted spell words capable of slicing both the «Authority» they were using.

As they chanted, the golden swords hovering around them started to move in an incredible speed. Aiming at one another, they evaded the swords that were supposed to strike their heart.

Although Godou possessed various «Authorities» usurped from other Gods, he was reluctant to use it because he felt that it wouldn't be fair to fight with such an overwhelming advantage. He only decided to use the «Authorities» usurped from Verethragna, the ten incarnations.

Due to Godou mastering the ten incarnations «Authority», the restrictions that originally prevented him from switching from one incarnation to another was lifted. He was now also able to use all the incarnation more than once a day and at will.

Both the God and the Godslayer switched from one form to another showing their skills at fighting. They continued clashing their fist and swords for hours until only one remained standing.

Godou defeated the War God for a second time. Despite attaining victory, he had a very sad expression on his face. Most likely, he expected to be defeated by Verethragna and be reunited with his companions and family in the afterlife.

"Truly thou hast becomest the warrior I had wisht thou to be." Verethragna spoke in a clear voice despite the current state he was in.

Godou managed to pierce Verethragna's heart making him the victor of the battle.

The two conversed as they both laid on the floor. Their surrounding were completely obliterated caused by the battle that they just had. Large craters most likely due to the use of the «Stallion» can be seen and smashed boulders of rocks and houses were on the ground.

The Persian Warlord was enveloped in white light and vanished while saying "Truly a splendid battle we just had Kusanagi Godou. Be prepared till the time we meet again! For one shall meet victory over your dead body!"

"Yeah. See you some other time 'friend'." Godou muttered as he saw Verethragna off. He activated the «Ram» and continued to lay on the floor to recover from his injury.

Suddenly, a strange red circle with lots of unreadable writings appeared on the floor where Godou was sleeping from. The red circle then spun around without stopping and started to give out a glow of crimson red. With all the unreadable writings on the circle, there exist one phrase that could be read. 'Gremory'

A few second later, the body of the strongest Godslayer suddenly vanished from the world leaving no trace behind.

* * *

**A/N: I'm working on chapter one right now. Stay tuned! xD**


	2. Chapter 1 - New Life

**Disclaimer:I do not own Campione or High School DxD. They both belong to their rightful owner Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**A/N: I know that the prologue sound similar if not, the same to Rias Gremory's Godslayer. I'm not going to lie, I did base it on that since I couldn't think of anything for Godou to be summoned at the DxD world.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Godou woke up inside an unknown room that he had never been in to. Looking around, he surveyed and paid close attention to every little things that might give him clues as to find out where we currently was. He got up from the king size bed that he was sleeping on and noticed that his clothes had change. He was now wearing a plain black pants and a normal plain white t-shirt.

_Knock-Knock _Godou heard knocking from the door and gave permission for the person knocking to come in.

"Ah you're awake!" The crimson haired man spoke. "I'm Sirzechs Lucifer one of the 4 Great Satans and one of the person who saved you."

Godou glance at this man named Sirzechs Lucifer. He has the appearance of a young man, probably around early 20's. His crimson hair and blue-green eyes stood out contrasting each other.

"Thank you for saving me. My name is Kusanagi Godou, you can just address me by my name. I don't mind whether it's Kusanagi, or Godou." Godou gave his name to show respect for saving him.

"Although I did say I helped saved you, I didn't actually do anything. I tried healing your wounds with high level healing magic but all of it seems to disappear as it touch your body. The only thing I managed was to teleport you here with the help of my childhood friend Ajuka Beelzebub"

Godou remembered that his body was highly resistant to magic due to him being a Campione and having monstrous amount of divine magical energy stored in body. He doesn't want to reveal his secret straight away and just stayed quietly while staring at him. He then replied quietly.

"Ahh, so-sorry about that, m-my body is quite unique you see." Godou replied hesitantly. He was never really good at lying and it made him feel even worse lying to the person who tried to help him.

Just then another man came in through the door. He was wearing a white lab coat that reaches up to his knee. He has a mysterious aura emitting from his body making him seem devilish. He also had a handsome face similar to Sirzechs.

"Good, you're awake" He spoke as soon as he saw the figure of Godou sitting on the bed speaking to Sirzechs. "Nice to meet you, I am known as Ajuka Beelzebub and one of the 4 Great Satans just like that man" He introduced himself as Ajuka while pointing his finger at Sirzechs as he finished his sentence.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Kusanagi Godou" Godou replied to the man named Ajuka.

Godou noticed that both these men were suppressing their power but towards Godou, it was no use. He could feel their aura with his beast like senses that was granted to him when he became a Campione. He ignored prying to why they are supressing their presence since both of them were kind hearted because they saved him.

"Thank you both of you for saving me but could you please explain where I am right now?" Godou asked as he wasn't sure where on earth he was.

All he could remember was, after the battle with Verethragna, he used the **«**Ram**»** and went to sleep to recover from the wounds inflicted to him during the battle.

"We noticed that you were suffering from internal bleeding and wounds were covering your entire body." Ajuka explained what happened. "We summoned you to the underworld so that we can heal your body and I was also planning to make you my pawn." Sirzechs added.

"Underworld?" Godou asked "I've been to the underworld plenty of times but this place doesn't resemble one bit of the memories I have of the boundary between life and death and what do you mean pawn?" Godou added.

"Ah right! We have summoned you from a different dimension, sorry for not mentioning that first." Sirzechs answered Godou's question.

"As for the 'pawn' bit, in this world, we have a certain game that everybody likes called 'The Rating Game' in which high class devils who have their own peerage gets to fight other peerage to prove that they are superior to them."

"Only high class devils are allowed to have their own peerage though." Ajuka added.

"Peerage? What the hell is that?" Godou spoke.

"Well, in a peerage there are 8 pawns, 2 knights, 2 bishops, 2 rooks, a queen and lastly a king. It's very similar to chess pieces."

"You can insert the pieces to the human that you have reincarnated as devils."

Ajuka and Sirzechs took turns in explaining what the evil pieces were originally used for and how it evolve to rating games. Godou listened to the explanations of the 2 Great Satans of the underworld.

After conversing with the Satans, Godou found out that he was currently in Ajuka's house. It turns out that it was Ajuka that found Godou laying on the ground. He then contacted Sirzechs since he wanted to save him and they both work together to summon him to their world.

Sirzechs originally wanted Godou to be his pawn and reincarnate him to a devil but Godou's body rejected the reincarnation since he wasn't dying. The evil pieces that Sirzechs also tried to insert to Godou's body was force out by his incredible magical reserves.

After a few hours of explaining, Godou possessed a brief idea to what this world is all about and how this world operates. He was surprised to find out that 'Jesus' was involve in a war despite growing up learning that Jesus was a peace-loving man.

Godou left Ajuka's mansion and went with Sirzechs to the Gremory mansion. He wanted Godou to meet his family.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Standing at the entrance of the Gremory household, Godou was shocked at how big the house was. It was almost like a castle. No it's not like it was a castle!

"Welcome to the Gremory Household Godou-chan"

Eh? 'Godou-chan'? Sounds gross Godou thought. "Mm, Sirzechs-san?" Godou called out.

"Yes?"

"Are you perhaps mistaken by my age?" Godou asked.

Although Godou looked like a 16 years old boy, he was in fact more than 550 years old. _Getting called by his name with the honorifics –chan was the worst thing_ he could experience he thought.

"Why? Are older than me but you look like a 16 years old boy"

"Even though I looked like this, I am actually more than 550 years old."

Hearing Godou's reply, Sirzechs was stunned to hear that Godou was older than him. He thought that how could a normal human be that old and not die but after recalling how Godou's body rejected his and Ajuka's demonic power which was considered to surpass the original Satan, he decided to believe him.

"Really? Then shall I just call you Godou-kun since your just a few centuries older than I am" Sirzechs offered.

"Yeah, I would really appreciate that"

Walking around the mansion (or castle) Godou was introduced to the maids and butlers as Sirzechs and Ajuka's special guest and close friend. Suddenly they Godou heard an unfamiliar voice calling out to them.

"Onii-sama!" A crimson haired young lady was walking towards them. Her breast was bouncing up and down as she walked towards them. Her face largely resembles the man besides Godou, It's almost like she's the female version of Sirzechs.

"Ah Rias, let me introduce to you my friend Kusanagi Godou. He's older than you so please call him with respect." Sirzechs told to his beloved sister "You may call him as you call me or Godou-Nii-san, or even Onii-chan!" Sirzechs happily added.

"A pleasure to meet you Onii-chan. My name is Rias Gremory and the little sister of Sirzechs Lucifer" Rias called Godou affectionately while introducing himself.

Godou was so surprised getting called 'Onii-chan' even though they just met.

"Nice to meet you to Rias-chan." Godou replied back.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Leaving Rias behind, Sirzechs and Godou was walking around the mansion. He was giving Godou a tour of the house when suddenly, Sirzechs was interrupted by a maid with silver hair who gave her name as Grayfia Lucifuge.

Apparently a giant monster was rampaging just a few kilometres from the house and is causing damages to its surrounding. It stood nearly 25m tall and its appearance was described as some sort of serpent monster. On its back was a pair of large bird wings and its tail largely resembled a scorpion's telson (sting).

Sirzechs being one of the 4 Great Satans was asked to deal with the monster since other devils couldn't handle the serpent monster on their own.

Both Sirzechs and the maid was about to go when Godou interrupted them.

"Excuse me. But would it be possible for me to come along with you guys. I'm quite interested to see you guys fighting this monster. Maybe, just maybe, I would be allowed to participate too?"

Sirzechs and Grayfia was shocked at the statement Godou just made. Both of them stared with wide eyes at Godou.

"Will you be fine Godou-kun? In the worst case scenario, you might end up dead." Sirzechs said to Godou looking at him with worried eyes. Grayfia was the same.

"Don't worry, despite looking like this, I'm quite proud of my survival skills!" Godou declared proudly at the two devils in front of him.

Grayfia was asked to prepare some sort of transportation to get to the location where the monster was rampaging at by Sirzechs as fast as possible. After 5 minutes, she came back to tell that she had finish preparing.

The two was led by Grayfia to an outdoor space where the transport was located. Arriving at the location, Godou spotted something that closely resembled a divine beast.

'_Whoa! What the heck is that?! Is that some sort of divine beast in this world?' _Godou muttered in his head. He was surprise to see something that looks like if not the same as a divine beast that Gods and Campiones command.

Its head was of a fierce hawk, a body of a majestic lion and a pair of wings from the mighty eagle. A creature that largely resembles a griffin.

At the centre, three of those creature was standing majestically. On their back was a saddle for one person. The trio of Sirzechs, Grayfia and Godou got on top of the beast and positioned themselves waiting to go.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Arriving at the place where the monster was rampaging at, there were loads of injured men and women. As soon as they saw the face of Sirzechs, the fatigue on their faces seems to disappear. Godou was amaze at how the presence of a man could improve the morale of so many people.

At the distance, a large silhouette of the described monster earlier could be seen. Hovering in the air while spitting out fire and magical attacks, it was causing such a disturbance to its surroundings. Godou was highly reminded of the divine beast back on his planet and how it's the Campione's job to eliminate these troublesome existence.

The large monster was heading this way, probably having detected the strong aura that Sirzechs was currently emitting. The monster recognize Sirzechs as the largest threat.

Sirzechs on the other hand was currently preparing an attack in store for the monster that was fast approaching. Grayfia estimated that it would take roughly 3 minutes before the monster reaches their location.

A large amount of magical energy was being produce at the palm of Sirzechs. Some sort of magical circle was also produce with numerous amount of carving decorating the circle. It was glowing crimson red, the same colour as his hair. Preparing the long range spell, Sirzechs was waiting for the right moment for him to release the save up energy. He doesn't want to miss since he only has one chance to bring the monster to the ground.

Only 50 metres was separating the Satan and the monster. Sirzechs released the energy and instantly, a lightning like appearance was traveling towards the monster in an insane speed. The lightning was coloured black with a crimson glow. The attack hit the monster and was struck down. A loud explosion could be heard as the enormous body of the monster fell to the ground.

Loads of low level devils were amazed at the Satan. They had a face of relief as if a hero had come to save them. Running towards the fallen monster was Sirzechs and Grayfia followed by Godou.

The monster roared creating shockwaves that sent people around it flying in the air. Withstanding the force of the shockwaves were the trio. Sirzechs and Grayfia were astonished at how Godou survived that shockwave that even blew mid-class devils away. They looked at Godou with eyes of admiration.

'Eh? Why are they looking at me like that? Oh was it because I withstood that shockwave? Well I can't blame them since they know nothing about my background.' Godou thought to himself.

The monster began spitting fire and thunder from its mouth. It howled in pain and agony having experience the attack of the Satan. Suddenly Godou shouted to the both of them.

"Get back! I can finish that guy!"

Sirzechs and Grayfia suddenly stopped and did as they were told. They both watch as Godou stood still and noticed that he was preparing something. Monstrous amount of magical energy was being release from his body. A large shadow about 30 metres in length can be seen on the ground just in front of Godou.

Godou chanted spell words to summon the divine beast «Cerberus» that he had usurped from the God of the Dead and of the Underworld – Hades. The large shadow began to materialise forming a large three-headed dog. While Godou chanted the spell words for the divine beast.

"He who guards the gate to the underworld be awaken! O' mighty hound, servant of Hades! Come forth and do my bidding!" Godou chanted giving the divine beast magical energy.

«Cerberus» materialised and following Godou's command, it ran full speed towards the monster biting the body of the serpent monster. One of the head viciously ripped apart the wing making the monster unavailable to fly. The other two heads bit the head of the serpent and the other securing the tail.

"Almighty «Cerberus» send the monster back to the underworld of Hades where it rightfully belongs!"

Godou chanted increasing the magical supply of the «Cerberus». Hearing the command of its master, the three headed dog rips apart the head and tail of the monster. Its claw slicing the body of the serpent.

Sirzechs and Grayfia stood there in shocked seeing the beast unleashed by the might of Kusanagi Godou. They couldn't believe what was happening in front of their eyes. The three headed dog that Godou had summoned toyed with the beast like it was nothing disgracing the army of devils that teamed up and still couldn't even defeat it. For a human, just what is he? Sirzechs muttered silently.

The serpent monster was defeated by the «Authority» Godou gained from the God of Death and Underworld – Hades. «Cerberus» the three headed dog. Apart from «Cerberus» Godou also managed to gain the «Authority» - «Helm of Hades» which lets him be invisible. In addition, Godou also has complete control over «Life & Death».

Godou returned the hell hound back and walked over to where Grayfia and Sirzechs was located. They both stared at the person that defeated the serpent monster effortlessly.

'It's a good thing no one was around apart from these two. I don't want to be discovered by everyone after all.' Godou thought.

"Just what are you Kusanagi Godou?" Grayfia asked.

"In my world, I am known as a Campione. A King, a Godslayer, Devil King." Godou answered with his honest thoughts.

"So that explains your magical resistance and old age." Sirzechs interrupted.

The trio returned to the mansion having finished dealing with that troublesome monster.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter done! I'm not sure when I'll finish chapter 2 (I still haven't started yet) but I'll try and make it longer than this one.**


	3. Chapter 2 - School Life & Stuff

**Disclaimer:I do not own Campione or High School DxD. They both belong to their rightful owner Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**A/N: I know I'm the worst fan fic writer so please forgive me, I just started ;) Well here goes chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – School Life & Stuff**

Laying on his bed in the Gremory Mansion, Godou was surprised that a month had already passed since he went to this world. A world full of Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. During the past month, all he did was lay around the house, eat and sleep.

Occasionally, he did some part time jobs from Ajuka and Sirzechs to ease his boredom. Although he didn't received any payment, he was simply happy to be able to get out of the mansion and enjoy himself even if it's just a little.

Recently, he had been asked whether he wanted to go to school or not since he had nothing better to do anyway. If he did agreed to go to school, he would attend the same school as Rias and will be enrolled in the third year of high school.

Thinking about what to do, Godou decided to pick the latter.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Kuoh Academy. A school that use to be all girls until recently. The number of girls outrank the number of boys in a ration 8:1 (Basically, for every 1 boy there are 8 girls equivalent).

The bell rang signalling the start of lessons. Students were running towards their classroom trying to avoid being late since it was the first day back from the second semester.

"Good Morning everyone. Hurry to your seat and I have a good news for all of you. We have a new transfer student. His name is Kusanagi Godou-kun."

Godou came in to the class room and introduced himself. He was seated next to the window near the back of the class. The first two lesson went by quickly and it was already break time. Loads of his other classmates came over to his table and started introducing themselves. Amongst all the student that was interested in him, he noticed that it was mostly girls.

Godou always wondered why girls always seemed to be over friendly towards him even though they've just met . It wasn't like he hated it, he was just wondering.

As expected of the un-aware lady killer.

He was asked series of questions like _'what's your favourite food?' 'How tall are you?'_ and other crazy stuff. He answered all of them hoping that they would be friends in the future.

Suddenly, a crimson haired girl opened the classroom door. She stood there looking around as if trying to find someone. All the boys in the class drooled over the crimson beauty at the door who Godou knew very well.

"Hello Rias!" Godou greeted the crimson beauty.

"Ahh, I found you Godou-san. Would you mind coming with me for a bit since I want to introduce someone to you."

Godou walked over to where Rias was and followed her as she led him to a certain club room. This was probably the rumoured Occult Research Club that Rias manages. Entering the room, I saw 5 other members apart from Rias.

Rias being a pureblood devil has her own peerage but Godou wasn't sure whether the members were devils or not.

The other 5 members introduced themselves as Kiba, Issei, Akeno, Asia and lastly Koneko. Just as he thought, these people are Rias' peerage. Each one of them emits aura that no humans should have.

Godou in return introduced himself to the Group.

"By the way Godou-Onii-chan, you should've told me that you were going to attend Kuoh Academy! We lived in the same house after all."

"Ehhhh?!" A somewhat idiotic man shouted. Godou tried to remember the name of this boy. 'Issei, right?'

Issei gave out a loud _'Ehhh' _sound before throwing questions at him.

"Godou-senpai, why does Bucho call you her Onii-chan? And what does she mean you two lived in the same house?!"

_'Oh? Is he jealous or something?'_ Godou thought. "Your Issei-kun, aren't you?"

"Yes, worth 8 pawn and a sacred gear holder. And not just any sacred gear, it's one of the 13 longius items capable of killing God" Issei bragged.

"Issei-kun. For your questions, Rias calls me Onii-chan because I'm older than her and her older brother is a friend of mine. As for why we are living in the same house, it's because I have no house on this planet" Godou answered the confused Issei.

Godou brought his mouth near Issei's ear and whispered. "Are you interested in Rias?" He questioned the youth.

Issei's face suddenly became tomato red as he heard the question. He looked at Rias while in return she gave him a puzzled look.

"Please keep it a secret or I may be forced to deal with you, even though I look like this, my partner Ddraig is one of the heavenly dragons capable of killing a faction leader." Issei whispered to Godou's ear.

Godou laughed and said " Ok big guy! Don't worry about it, your secret is safe with me!"

After a while of conversing with the other members, Godou was asked if he would like to join the club. The school rules states that every student should belong to the club and seeing no reason as to why he shouldn't join the Occult Research Club, he nodded to confirm that he doesn't mind joining the club.

Rias also introduced Godou to the student council president, Sona Sitri and he was quite shock that all the student council members were devil and are members of Sona's peerage.

There was an interesting boy named Saji who possessed a similar sacred gear as Issei which caught Godou's attention since both sacred gears emits aura of dragon although the dragon which Saji possessed isn't quite as powerful as Issei's.

The day ended and it was now time to go home. Since Godou and Rias lived in the same house, he figured out that it would be nice to walk home with his _'little sister'_. For some reason, Godou thinks that Rias resembles his little sister Shizuka.

Walking to the clubroom, he was greeted by several students of the opposite sex. He knock at the door and someone responded _'come in'_. All the members of Rias' peerage was in the middle, most likely having a discussion on something.

"I didn't interrupt at a bad time, did I?" Godou asked.

"No, it's alright Onii-chan" Rias smiled at Godou

"We are actually discussing about a problem that has caught the eyes of the devil government. As the representative of the Gremory clan, I was asked to take care of the disturbance immediately."

"There seems to be a reincarnated devil that went astray and we were ask to deal with it" She added.

Stray devils are dangerous because they are reincarnated devils that lost its master by either running away from them or had been abandoned.

Godou wanted to come along to see how Rias' peerage will deal with the devil. Godou asked.

"Can I tag along?"

Rias nodded her head giving a sign of approval. The other members also doesn't seem to mind except for one person, Issei.

"Godou-senpai, I think it's better for you to just go home. I'm sure that Bucho would get sad if something bad were to happen to you."

"Ohh? I'm not that weak despite looking like this you know."

The Gremory peerage + Godou were currently heading to where the stray devil was located. The location was an abandoned apartment. It had a creepy looks to it and cob webs could be seen. It gave the perfect atmosphere at what someone would expect at a haunted house. Entering while opening the creaking door, the inside was even worse. The smell it gave out was worse than rotting flesh.

Suddenly a laughter could be heard.

"Ahahahahaha! Ara, what's this? A group of children went to visit me. Ah how sweet!" A voice of a young woman echoed through the room. Her voice was soft yet it gave anyone that heard it goose bumps.

Suddenly a topless woman appeared. From the shadows came out a woman body and it seems to be hovering in the air.

No.

Revealing its true form, what greeted us was her grotesque for. Having a upper body of a woman and a lower body of a monster. With her hands, she was holding some sort of spear.

Rias stepped forward while announcing. "By the order given to us, we are here to eliminate you. Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserves death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I shall erase your existence!"

"Quite a mouth you got there little girl! I will rip you apart and colour your clothes red just like your hair!"

The air surrounding as became tense as both sides were determined to eliminate each other.

"Kiba" Rias spoke breaking the silence.

Swoof!

Kiba who was standing near Godou and Issei suddenly vanished. He had dashed forward responding to Rias' order. Nearing the stray devil he jumped with all his might to reach the soft upper body part which was easier to slice. Using his sacred gear known as Sword Birth, he created a sword to slice the enemy before him.

Landing near us, Kiba's sword was covered in blood. As the group looked up, a massive slash in the shape of '/' can be seen. The stray devil howled in pain.

"Gyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Screaming, the devil tried to run towards us. Realising that she couldn't move, she glanced at her feet. Standing there was the first year student Koneko. Grabbing the feet of the stray devil, Koneko spun her body around throwing the huge devil to one side. The building shook as it took the impact. Dust was formed where the devil was thrown to.

Godou watched as the team dealt with the stray devil. He enjoyed watching as how they work together making use of their advantage and giving each other support whenever needed.

Receiving a lightning shock from Akeno and a beam of magic from Issei, the stray devil was on her knee. She couldn't stand up and her body was covered in deep wounds.

Rias walked towards the devil. "Any last words?" She asked. In which the devil answered. "Kill me"

"Very well"

A gigantic black mass of demonic power was shot from Rias' palm. The mass of demonic power devoured the monster's body. 'Truly very similar to her older brother huh.' Godou murmured. The demonic power disappeared as did the remains of the monster. Silent took over the room. Clap!

Godou clapped at how they handled it praising each and every single one of them. They head back to the club room since they finished and already took care of the mission that they were given.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

A new day has arrived. Fortunately, there was no school today. Godou decided to roamed around the underworld since he wasn't familiar with the place. He planned to visit the capital of the Satan territory which was Lilith. Using his «Wind» authority, one of the ten incarnations from Verethragna, it took less than a minute to cover the distance of 200 miles.

Walking around the city, Godou noticed quite a lot of posters of a man named Riser Phenex. He was regarded as a genius in Rating Games and people has high hope for the young man from the Phenex clan.

His peerage contained all 15 girls including his sister! In all the Rating Games he participated in, he left all of them victorious. 'He only challenged weaker peerage or he really is that good' Godou thought.

Looking around, the shop in this city are very similar to the shop found in Japan. Godou also noticed that Animes are quite famous in the Underworld too. He was surprised to see a familiar anime that broadcasted years ago in Japan.

Walking without looking where he was going, Godou bumped in to someone. The man had jet black hairs and was probably in his mid-twenties or late twenties. Godou noticed that, like the 2 Satans he met, this guy was also suppressing his power.

"So-sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped in to you." Godou apologised while giving the man a hand.

"It's alright, everyone sometime make that mistake" He spoke back to Godou. "My name is Azazel. Nice to meet you" He added.

"Kusanagi Godou, same here, nice to meet you too" Godou gave his name to man named Azazel.

Hearing Godou's name, Azazel's face twitched. "Kusanagi Godou?! Th-Then do you have the Kusanagi Sword which is also known as Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi? Are you perhaps the descendant of the original user?!"

Questioned by the man named Azazel, Godou was surprised that he knew the name of his partner. The sword with the traits of «Steel» - Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi. Staring at the strange man Godou answered.

"My family name has nothing to do with that sword. Speaking of which, how do you even know that?"

"Well, I am Azazel after all, the leader of the Fallen Angels." Azazel declared proudly.

"Would you happen to know both Ajuka and Sirzechs?"

Godou was amazed to meet yet another faction leader. 'So that's why he was suppressing his power, he doesn't want to attract any unnecessary attention after all.' Godou thought.

"Ah yes, Satan Blue and Satan Red. The two strongest Satans."

Having confirmed that he was telling the truth, Godou decided to show that man the sword.

'Yo partner, can you hear me?' Godou called out to his beloved partner. (King, how may I be of service?) Ame no Murakumo spoke, responding to Godou.

Godou confirmed the existence of the divine sword residing in his right arm. He called out Ame no Murakumo, summoning him to reality. A jet black divine sword suddenly appeared on Godou's hand. The sword gave out monstrous aura attracting Azazel's attention.

"Ohhhhhhh! So you do have it! The jet black demonic divine sword, Kusanagi Sword!" Azazel drooled at the presence of the divine blade.

(Yo King, what's up with this idiotic man?) Ame no Murakumo asked. 'He wanted to see the Kusanagi Blade so I summoned you out and that how it turned out. It seems that you are well known in this world.' The two converse in Godou's mind.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Heading to Ajuka's house, Godou was hoping to get some exciting task from Ajuka. He could still remember two weeks ago how fun and exciting some of these missions can be. He was once asked to retrieve a stolen/missing items that Ajuka needed for his experiments. He was force to fight a massive dragon once which he easily defeated.

Knocking at the door of Ajuka's favourite room, Godou was welcomed in by the familiar face of the Blue Satan. Godou also gave him the nick name 'The Mad Scientist' since all Ajuka do was research and research.

"Any errands I can do for you?" Godou asked.

"Could you please get me this ingredients located in the forest of darkness. Be careful when you get there since this ingredients is guarded by a Minotaur " Ajuka told Godou all that he needed to know and how to get there.

Godou left the house and started to go to his destination.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Trying to find the tree stated by Ajuka was harder that Godou thought. He didn't expect this forest to be so large so finding that tree was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. The forest gave out a creepy feeling while cold fog invaded the bottom floor. Covering the floor, Godou couldn't even see his shoe and wasn't aware on what he was standing on.

Worried that he may step on something bad like traps or smaller animals, he decided to clear the fog. He activated the «Wind» blowing away all the surrounding fog.

Godou thought that it would be much easier to find that tree if he was flying since that Minotaur should be standing near it.

Using the «Wind», Godou started to hover. He was high enough that he was higher than nearly all the trees. Hovering back and forth, he noticed a bull with the body of a man. The body was covered in pure muscles with no excess fat.

Descending down near the Minotaur, Godou was surprised that it wasn't holding any weapon. He expected it to have at least a battle-axe just like in the movies and animes. The Minotaur looked at Godou with killing intent, probably trying to scare him away since he was a human.

Noticing the Minotaur's gaze at him, Godou activated one of his «Authorities» in store. Divine power enveloped his body as he activated the «Bull» and «Camel» incarnation. He chose both this because it allowed Godou to fight his enemy head on.

Although he could have just summoned a divine beast, Godou figured out that it would be nice to have a fist fight one in a while. He remembered how he always battle hand to hand combat with his sworn older sister, Luo Hao.

Walking near the Minotaur, Godou spotted that damn tree that Ajuka was interested in. It's fruit was just like an apple but the fruit had a weird golden colour. Giving out a golden shine, it gave out an aura of royalty. A fruit suited for a King.

The Minotaur charge seeing Godou charging at him. It was abnormally fast despite its huge body. Using its right arm, Godou was sent flying away.

Bouncing at the nearby tree, Godou quickly stood up as if nothing had happened to him. He had a smile of his face.

"Great! This is too great! I didn't expect you to be that fast, not just fast quite strong too!" Godou shouted back.

Groooowwwwlll!

The Minotaur merely growled at his speech. Godou didn't mind since he figured out that Minotaur might not be able to speak due to that head of theirs. Steaming smoke went out its nostrils as it snorted.

Using the leg strength of the «Camel», Godou jumped up, landing near the Minotaur. Using the monstrous force of the «Camel», Godou swung his arm hitting the Minotaur's stomach.

It gave a loud cry as it was sent flying away. It rolled across the floor, covered in wound then stood up. Its eyes were burning red indicating how furious it was. It roared louder than before, then quickly vanished from where it was standing.

It appeared right in front of Godou. Putting its arms together, the Minotaur readied its hand to bash Godou to the ground.

Quickly crossing his arms, Godou managed to block the Minotaur's attacked. Although he didn't get hit, the force applied to that straight down bash pushed Godou's feet to the ground.

The ground where Godou was standing was cracked as the force traveled from Godou to its surroundings.

Using its mouth, a fireball came out. Barely dodging the attack, he was surprised to see a Minotaur using magic.

Running to the Minotaur, Godou gave it a kick capable of breaking a God's bone. The Minotaur howled in agony realising that its bones were thoroughly crushed. It looked at Godou with eyes begging for mercy before disappearing, as if the ground had absorbed the mythical beast.

Walking towards the tree, a sudden shine of bright light flooded Godou's eyes.

Recovering his eyesight, Godou was surprised to see a 10 angelic white wings. Raising his head, he saw a blonde beauty clad in white clothing.

"Heh? Where's the Minotaur gone?" The blonde beauty spoke.

She turned her body around to face Godou.

Godou on the other hand, just stood there wondering who this intruder was. Looking puzzled Godou asked.

"Excuse me, who might you be?"

"Its me Gabriel, everyone's idol!"

Not having a clue who she was, Godou started walking towards the tree. Noticing that Godou didn't care who she was, Gabriel quickly stopped Godou.

"STOP!"

"What do you want?"

"That tree has been sealed here, and it was especially guarded by that minotaur that had vanished"

Sealed? What does she mean sealed?

"Huh? I have no idea what this tree is but if you're looking for that minotaur, I defeated it just before you arrived."

Gabriel stared at Godou wide eye before speaking.

"That tree was the original tree that Adam and Eve ate the apple from"

Godou was stunned to find that, 'that' apple tree really existed.

"It has been sealed away to prevent anyone from committing that same mistake again."

"But I need it for my mission." Godou spoke while closing the distance between the tree and him.

"Please stop." Gabriel said in an angry but low voice. Godou noticed that she was leaking out aura to show that she was serious.

"Oho? Are you sure you want to challenge me Gabriel-san?" Godou asked in a playful tone.

"I might not look like it but, I'm one of the 4 mighty Seraphs of heaven." Gabriel stated.

"So you are 'that' Gabriel, though I didn't expect you to be a girl."

Godou started walking towards Gabriel, releasing a portion of his divine power. He noticed that Gabriel, suddenly stiffened, probably due to experiencing the terrifying amount of energy he was releasing. Gabriel's face was full of fear. She knew that even if she went all out, she doubt that she would be able to cause him any major injuries.

"How can you have that much power?"

"Let's just say, I am the enemy of all Gods. Be it on this world or other worlds. As long as they are some sort of God, I would be class as their mortal enemy, a 'rival' so to speak."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 won't be out any sooner since I'm trying to make each chapter longer. Please don't expect it any time soon although I'm trying my best to speed up.**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Engagement Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Campione or High School DxD. They both belong to their rightful owner Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Riiiiinnnnnggg! _

_Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggg! _

Lifting his arm up, Godou grabbed the small alarm clock stopping the annoying sound coming from it. He got up and immediately went to have a shower.

Wearing his Kuoh Academy uniform, Godou head to his school.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Arriving at school, Godou made his way towards the Occult Research Club room. While walking, he was greeted by his classmates, be it the first years, second years and third years, both girls and boys. He wasn't sure why he became so well-known but he doesn't really mind since he's used to it.

Opening the door, he was greeted by gloomy expressions from the other members. Godou could ignore what was happening and asked.

"What's up everyone?"

No answer.

'It seems that everyone is depress for some reason.' Looking around the room, Godou found out that Rias wasn't there. 'Don't tell me, they're like that because something terrible happened to Rias?'

"Anyone wanna share the news to your senpai? Don't forget that I'm here for all of you." Godou asked the group intending to help solve the problem. He never really liked witnessing someone suffering and even after more than 500 years of being alive, that part of him never changed.

"Bucho is getting married."

Issei broke the silent. His face was the picture of sadness itself. His eyes were bloodshot, and black eye bags can be seen below his eyes. It was obvious that he's stressing too much about it.

"What's more, she's getting married tommorow..." Issei added.

Godou decided to cheer them up. It was the least he could do for them he thought.

"Come one! I'm sure Rias wouldn't want to see you lot with those faces of yours. Even I was surprised to hear that Rias-chan is getting married to some guy but I'm sure she had her own reasons."

Godou decided to take the day off and went to the underworld.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Standing in front of Rias' room, Godou knocked. "It's me" he added. Suddenly the door started opening. Rias' figure stood out from the shadow. Her crimson red hair was like glowing in the dark. She had tears on her eyes and looked like she was about to burst in tears at any moment.

Godou patted Rias' head while smiling.

"Onii-chan..."

"Care to tell me what's going on?" He asked

Heading inside the room, Godou opened the windows to let fresh air in. He also opened the curtains to let in a the sun shine.

Sitting on the bed Godou showed a face full of concern. He was worried that due to this incident, everyone's relationship in the club might crumble.

"I heard from Issei that you were getting married. Is it true?"

Rias didn't respond and just merely gave her head a nod as if she had no energy left to speak.

Running his fingers along Rias' silky hair, Godou gave word of comfort.

"No need to hold back, you can tell me anything."

Sniff. Sniff.

"Onii-chan, my father decided to make me marry the person I hated the most. I never really liked him and only met him a few times but father forced his will on me."

Looking at her expression, Godou was concerened of her well being. He remembered that Rias was just like little Hikari being forced to be a Miko at a young age. Without Godou's help, she would've been force to do something against her will.

"His name is Riser Phenex. His family, just like mine, were the remaining original family of the 72 pillars. Both our family hold the rank of Duke and both our father decided to marry us to preserved the purity of our bloodline."

Godou kept repeating the name Riser Phenex on his head, he was sure that he had heard that name before. Thinking back, he remembered that, that was the name of the rising star of the famous Rating Game.

Rias sniffled. He could tell just how much depress Rias was.

"Don't worry, trust in your team. Isn't it the King's job to belive in his follower?"

Rias smiled at Godou and showed a more cheerful attitude. Her gloomy face was replaced by the usual cheerful Rias.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Walking around the Gremory mansion, Godou asked where Sirzechs was. He was then led to his location. Knocking at the door, he was let in by a familiar silver-haired maid.

"Oh Godou-kun, how may I be in service towards the esteemed Campione, the mighty Godslayer?"

"I heard your father, the head of Gremory, engaged Rias to that Riser guy."

"Indeed"

"Her peerage won't stay quiet, y'know. Specially that boy Issei."

Sirzechs made a small smile. He then looked at Godou.

"True, that's why I prepared a little something for my soon to be 'brother in law'. Just trust me on this one, I promise something amazing would happen."

"Don't forget to attend, I'll send you a printed magic circle that will automatically transport you to the party."

Nodding, Godou went out the room and headed back towards his hotel room. He moved out the mansion in the underword a few days back since he thought it might be nice to live alone and rented a room at a nearby hotel just a few metres away from the school.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Rias' engagement celebration day finally arrived.

Getting ready, Godou decided to wear a formal suit since Sirzechs mentioned that the 4 Satans would be attending and the leaders of Angels and Fallen Angels would be present aswell.

Holding the printed magic circle, Godou used a bit of his magic to activate it.

Giving out a faint red glow, the circle materialised and got bigger as it passed through Godous whole body from head to toe.

Once the circle got to his toes, Godou immedietly noticed his surrounding had changed. He was now in the celebration room.

Looking around he found familiar faces such Ajuka, Sirzechs and Azazel. Godou went over to where the three were, joining in on their conversation. It seemed that Azazel was also a gadget freak like Ajuka. Of course, Godou noticed how 'friendly' both those two are towards each other.

Turning his face around, he also spotted a familiar blonde girl with 10 shining white wings. She was accompanied by 3 more angels. 'They were probably the 4 great Seraphs' Godou thought.

"Excuse me everyone! May I have your attention please."

The cheery loud voice that came out from the speakers silenced the whole room. Everyone's gaze was focus on the speaker.

"Now then, we are here to witness the engagement of 2 famous pureblood family of the devil world! The Gremory and Phenex clan!"

Everyone clapped as they heard both family name.

Appearing at the centre of the stage was none other than Riser and Rias. They were both dress in formal clothing and at their sides were both their father and mother. Godou was surprised to see that Rias' mum, because she looked exactly like her instead just a bit older.

'Come to think of it, where are those guys'

Looking around the room Godou couldn't see the 'group'. He was probably referring to Rias' peerage. Thinking that at such an important day, how come even her close friends didn't come. Even her queen, Akeno wasn't there.

Everyone started cheering for the both of them and offered gifts hoping that they would get along in the future.

"Kiss!" "Kiss!" "Kiss!"

Suddenly, a person shouted 'Kiss!' And everyone started following. They probably want to see the young couple get intimatate.

Bringing his head closer, Riser's lips was about to meet Rias' when suddenly.

BANG!

The door was completely obliterated.

Standing just in front of where the door was originally, 4 silhoutte could be seen. The guards quickly ran towards the intruders but as soon as they got close to them, lightning rained towards them.

With the smoke gone, the 4 intruders were the members of Occult Research Club. Asia was the only one missing, probably because she had no offensive magic or ability.

"Issei-kun, leave the guards to us and save Buccho."

"We'll deal with the guards so hurry up and take Bucho back."

"We're counting on you." Akeno, Kiba and Koneko spoke. They also wanted to take Rias back.

"Leave it to me!" Issei shouted .

Walking towards Riser, Issei brought out his Boosted Gear. He started boosting himself.

(Boost) x 15

"I've come to break off the engagement and bring Rias-Bucho back!"

Riser was shocked at what stranger spouted. He quickly got himself together and replied.

"How dare you, a low class devil interrupt an engagement that is necessary for the future of all devils!" Riser declared.

Everyone was staring at Issei.

'Is this what you had in mind, Sirzechs?' Godou looked at Sirzechs who was with the other 4 Satans. He noticed that Sirzech had a smile on his face. 'Just what are you planning?' Godou muttered.

"You're Issei-kun am I right?"

"Yes."

"My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the 4 Satans and Rias' older brother."

'Bucho's older brother, and one of the Satans...' Issei stared at the crimson haired man.

"Let's play a game, Issei-kun. You will fight that guy Riser and 'IF' you win, I will grant you your wish. Be it wealth or status or even the most beautiful woman, I will make sure you get it."

"What's the meaning of this Sirzechs-sama?!" Riser interrupted.

"I'm sure everyone wants to witness a fight between 2 legendary beings. The immortal phoenix and the legendary dragon. Besides wouldn't you like to show your future wife how strong you are?."

"Very well, if that is what you wish. I shall entertain you." Riser accepted.

"Are you alright with that Issei-kun?"

"Yeah." Issei gave a short yet confident answer.

"Then, please show us the might of a dragon!"

Godou watched as both sides prepared themselves.

Issei looked as if he was talking to his Boosted Gear. Riser on the other hand, was changing to a more appropriate outfit.

Seeing that they were both ready, they faced each other with a smile on their face as if they were certain that they would win.

Sirzechs walked near between those two. He raised his arm signaling that the watch had began then jumped back to a safe distance to watch the match.

"I will finish this in 10 second, just you wait Bucho." Issei declared.

Rias had a worried face as she watch Issei.

"10 seconds you say. Then I shall burn you in 5!"

"Promotion, Queen!"

(Welsh Dragon Over Boost!)

The green crystal started to shine brightly. Power was over flowing from the sacred gear. Everyone was stunned to see that the Boasted Gear covered Issei's body in a deep crimson armor.

"By the power of The Red Dragon Emperor - Ddraig, I shall bring victory to my hands!"

Putting his hands together, Issei formed a magic circle. Aiming at riser, he released the build up energy.

At an amazing speed, the green beam of light headed towards Riser. It was so big that even Issei was surprised to see how big it was.

Underestimating the attack, Riser tried to block it but was surprise on how heavy that attack was. He was pushed back and hit the back wall. He stood up, scratches all over his body but no major injury caused.

Looking at Issei with piercing eyes, a pair of wings made out of flames appeared on his back. He then rushed to Issei, punching him in the face. Landing good punch, the sound reverberated throughout the surroundings causing a small shockwave.

Even with the armour on, the power of that punch sent Issei flying. The place where Riser punched even had a dent of his fist and the area around it was slightly burnt. A fire that can even burn a dragon's scale, as expected from the Phenex clan.

Drip

Blood came out of the armour's mouth. Clearly, the person inside took quite a bit of damage from the punch. Although no one could see Issei's face, Godou was sure that he was breathing heavily and his face showed intense pain.

The two clashed exchanging their fist as both of them spat out blood. With every punch Issei received, he gave one as well. They also exchanged kicks. Although it seems they're on a stalemate, Godou clearly saw that Riser had the upper-hand. His knowledge of martial arts far outclassed Issei. The huge gap between them fighting hand to hand was like heaven and earth.

Noticing that Issei was trembling a bit, Riser hovered to the air. Using his feet, he pointed at Issei and started to accelerate. He was planning on giving him a powered kick while he descend from up above.

As he descended from the sky, his feet was covered in fire. It wasn't due to how fast he was going, he intentionally release the flames from his foot to add more fire power when he reach Issei.

Issei tried to avoid the kick but was still caught in the impact. The impact was so big that he was flung and rolled across the floor as if a giant had thrown him with all its strength.

Desperately trying to stand, Issei was almost at his limit. He never expected how vast their difference in power was. He looked at Riser who was heading towards him.

Using his remainimg strength, he forcefully stood up. He ran full speed and gave Riser a punch in the stomach. The punch's impact broke several of Riser's ribs as he spat out blood and held onto his stomach. He body trembled as he experienced unimaginable pain.

'Was that enough?' Issei watched as Riser struggled to contain the pain. His face clearly showed how much he suffered.

His body was then covered in flames and after 5 seconds, he stood there perfectly, his expression just a while ago also vanished.

"As you can see, even if I get beat up badly, the blood of the Phenex clan runs through me so I have nothing to fear in battle."

Issei couldn't believe what he was seeing. Despite all that he did, Riser just stood back up again and again. Issei himself wasn't doing too good, he was confident that it was just a matter of time until the crimson armour wore off. After that, he was sure that he'd die from Riser's hand.

In an instant, Riser gave Issei a punch. His punch that was imbued with the flames of the immortal phoenix shattered the armor where he just punched. The fragments of the scale mail disappeared as the wind blew.

Issei bent over due to the force of that punch. He could barely stand up and was shaking heavily. His armour began to disappear and what remained whas Issei's battered body. It was covered in deep wounds and bones were broken all over thoroughly. He tried to fight away his losing consciousness but reaching his limits, Issei collapsed on the floor.

"Issei!" Rias' voice rang through the room. She had tears in her eyes as she watch him crumbled on the floor.

Raising both his hand. Riser summoned a massive ball of flames over his head. He put all the energy he could mustered and turned it into a ball of inferno. Reaching over 1000 degrees celsius of temperature and with a radius of 3 metres, it was surely a one shot one kill move. He threw the ball directly at Issei and at that moment a figure of someone was standing in front of the unconscious Issei.

Godou overpowered the ball of inferno and protected the body of the sleeping Issei. He then turned to face Riser.

"That's enough. There's no need for anyone to die."

Everyone stared at Godou with wide eyes. Witnessing that Godou managed to stop an attack of that level was already amazing on its own. But the fact that he was willing to challenge someone from the Phenex clan greatly surprised everyone. Godou actually 'burned' the ball of inferno using the «Authority» he usurped from the Goddess of the Sun - Amaterasu.

"Rias, take Issei at the side while I deal with this guy." Godou spoke in a calm tone but by the end of the sentence, his voice was called as an ice especially at the phrase 'deal with this guy'.

"Godou-Onii-chan." Rias grabbed Issei and looked at Godou with worried eyes.

"Don't worry about me, but worry about this guy instead."

"Shut up! Who do you think you are stopping me from killing that useless pawn!"

"Useless? Are you reffering to yourself, Phenex-san?"

"You bastard!" Saying that, Riser quickly produced 2 massive balls of inferno on each hand. It was atleast twice as big as one earlier.

"O' Immortal Sun. Grant me thy protection for I am the righteous. All the sinners shall be vanquished using thy heavenly flames." Godou chanted spell words as he activated one of his «Authority».

Godou's body started to emit black flames as he activated the «Black Flames of Amaterasu». On his forehead was a massive black flame. His hands were also enveloped by the mysterious black flames but he can turn it on or off at will. (Same as Tsuna's Dying Will Mode)

Burning the 2 incoming inferno balls, Godou stared at Riser.

"Let me tell you what's special about these flames of mine, Phenex-san. Apart from it being black, these flames will continue to burn its target until nothing is left behind. They would only stop if the target is completely obliterated or I decide for it to stop. Of course, fire is no exception."

Everyone who heard Godou became pale and gasped could be heard. Just hearing what the black flames can do sent shiver up their spines. Even the faction leaders had a slightly worried face as they looked at Godou.

'Fire that burns everything until it's gone? There's no such thing!' Ignoring what Godou said, Riser ran full speed towards Godou. Using every ounce of stregth he could find, he punched the enemy before him again and again.

Godou didn't even flinch at the punches he received. He was sure that Riser's bones in his both hands should've been crushed to pieces.

'What? How come my attack didn't do anything? How can he just stand there and take my attack? And what's with the pain in my both hands, it feels like the bones were thoroughly crushed.' Riser was shocked at what happened. He stared at his fists as it throbbed with pain.

The bones of a Godslaying Campione was said to be stronger and sturdier than steel itself. Punching it would surely result in something ugly.

"That hurts, y'know."

Converting his divine energy to the «Black Flames of Amaterasu», Godou's hand released tremendous amount of black flames. He pointed his palm towards Riser and released devastating amount of the black flames. He was bathe in a sea of darkness.

Riser's body was covered with the black flames. He was rolling on the ground, howling in pain as he tried to put out the flames. His regeneration couldn't keep up with the damage being dealt to his body. He succumbed to the pain and fainted on the floor.

Everyone had fear in their eyes as they watch Godou. To reduce the immortal Phenex to that state, what a frightening flames.

Suddenly, Godou saw a figure rushing towards him. She had blonde hair tied in a twin ponytail in a shape of large drill-curl and was around the same age as Koneko. She hugged Godou and begged.

"Please stop! Please don't hurt my brother anymore.."

Godou had a smile on his face and started rubbing the girl's head while saying.

"Running to the enemy despite being aware that you have no chance of victory just to protect someone important to you. I don't hate it." Godou smiled as he finished his sentence.

The girl looked at Godou with a blush on her face.

"Fine, I'll let this guy go. Don't forget that friends and family are the most important thing in the world" Godou said to the young Phenex.

With a snap of his finger, the black flames vanished. Riser's body was covered in burns. Even with the gift of immortality, his body was on its limits.

Godou looked at Rias.

"Rias, do you have any feelings for this man? Do you intend to spend the rest of your life with him?" Godou questioned.

Everyone was staring at Godou, wondering what he was up to.

"Onii-chan... I don't have any feelings for him. Let alone marry him." Rias conveyed her honest feelings. Her face covered in sorrow.

Godou had a happy look on his face. It looks like he was enjoying himself.

"All right, it's decided. Anyone here against the decision Rias made please step forward so I can deal with you." Godou said and released tremendous amount of his divine power.

Everyone cowered in fear as they felt the chill behind their backs. No one dared to oppose Godou and just stayed silent. Even the leaders of the 3 factions didn't dare to go against Godou after experiencing his power, they merely kept their mouth shut. Even Rias and her group was surprised to see this side of Godou.

Looking around, Godou seemed to be looking for someone. Having found his target which was Rias' and Riser's parents, Godou said.

"Got any problem? Come to me any time any place, I'll gladly take you on."

As he said that, Godou turned to face Rias and gave her a thumbs up. He's smiling face was enough to put a smile on Rias' saddened face.

"Thank you very much, Godou-Onii-chan."

Rias thanked Godou from the bottom of her heart.

With that, the engagement between the Gremory and Phenex clan was severed.

* * *

**A/N; Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. Riser vs Issei then Godou saving Issei from death. Godou, also breaking the engagement in front of the leaders of the 3 factions while saying anyone who dared disagree shall face him. What's a better debut for our favourite Campione, right!?**

**Right, a recap on Godou's introduced «Authorities» so far. Although I still haven't showed Godou using normal magic, that doesn't mean he can't.**

**Verethragna's «Authority» - «Ten Incarnations»**

**Wind, Bull, White Stallion, Camel, Boar, Youth, Raptor, Ram, Goat and Warrior. All the original restriction had been lifted and Godou can use it whenever he wants. He can also use it more than once a day.**

******«Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi**» - Jet Black Divine Sword 

**Hades' «Authority» - «Cerberus», «Helm of Hades» and «Life & Death» **

**A three headed Divine Beast that largely resembles a dog. There are no known restriction for activating this «Authority».**

**Amaterasu's «Authority» - «Black Flames of Amterasu»**

**Summons black flames that burns through anything. There are no known restriction to activate this «Authority».**

**There are other «Authority» usurped from Hades and Amaterasu, but I won't reveal it just yet.**

**I haven't even started chapter 4 so please bear with me since I'm becoming lazy as the days go pass. I don't even know when I'll finish it so please wait patiently.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Alliance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Campione or High School DxD. They both belong to their rightful owner Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 4.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After the battle with Riser, Godou was approached by the leaders of the 3 great factions.

Led by Sirzechs, it seems that they wanted to meet the man of mystery. Well, it can't be help since they witnessed Kusanagi Godou toying with Riser who was from the famed Phenex blessed with immortality. They couldn't believe what their eyes were seeing.

A being capable of fighting head on with one of the descendant of the last few remaining pure-blooded demons of the Underworld.

"Yo Godou-kun!" Sirzechs greeted as he approached Godou. He was with a few other people but Godou recognised three of them. One was Ajuka, the 'mad scientist', the other was the blond angel he met quite a while ago, Gabriel and lastly was Ajuka's 'buddy', Azazel.

"Eh? Who are those people?"

"These guys are the current leaders of the other great faction. They insisted on meeting the man who 'defeated' the former 'soon to be' husband of my little sister." Sirzechs explained with a smirk on his face.

There were 4 Satans of the Demons, 4 Seraphs of the Angels and lastly 3 representatives who govern all the Fallen Angels. Face with all these famous people, Godou had to at least introduce himself since he couldn't find any excuse to refuse. Smiling wryly Godou spoke.

"My apologies for the commotion I made earlier. My name is Kusanagi Godou, its pleasure to meet all of you." Godou spoke and looked at everyone so it doesn't look like he was just talking to one person.

"Oh we meet again, Kusanagi Godou. Do you mind if I just call you Godou for short?" Azazel spoke with smile on his face. Before Godou could speak, Azazel introduced the other 2 people who was with him. "This guy is Shemhazai, the Vice Governor of Fallen Angels and also my right hand man. And that guy is Baraqiel, the Cadre of Fallen Angels."

Both Shemhazai and Baraqiel gave Godou a handshake while saying 'Pleasure to meet you.'

Amongst the group, he could see 2 figures at the back arguing. Godou instantly recognised who the other person was. She was clad in white and had long blonde hair.

"What are you doing, Gabriel-san?" As soon as she heard someone mentioned her name, she instantly turned to have a look. She looked at Godou with a worried look as she remembered what happened the first time they met.

Godou noticed that Gabriel had a frightened face, he thought that it was most probably because he scared her a bit the first time they met. 'Well, it can't be help. I'll clear up the misunderstanding.'

"What's with the frightened face? It doesn't suit your beautiful face you know. If you're worried about last time, I was only joking and didn't meant to bring you any harm." Godou spoke while smiling to the blonde Seraph hoping they could become friends.

"Hi Kusanagi-kun. Wait, I'll just call you Godou-kun since you address me with my first name. Is that fine?"

"Sure."

The woman who she was arguing with was staring at her with blazing eyes. She was with Sirzechs so Godou thought that she must be one of the 4 Satans. Her beauty rivalled Gabriel's, not just the face, in body as well.

"Oi Gabriel! How come you know Godou-tan?!"

Godou's eyebrows twitched. He heard something that bothered him.

'What's with the 'Godou-tan' nickname?!' Godou thought but didn't bothered pointing it out. 'She was a girl after all.'

Walking forwards to Godou, she grabbed his hand and started shaking it violently in a childlike manner while introducing herself.

"Hello! Nice to meet you, my name is Serafall Leviathan. I'm one of the 4 Satans and Sona Sitri's older sister."

"Nice to meet you too. I believe you already know my name so there's no need to introduce myself."

In a short span of 10 minutes Godou had been introduced to the rest of the leaders. They happily chatted away with each other and discussed a few matters in hand. About half of what they were saying went in and out of Godou's ears. Since he didn't quite understand what they were discussing, Godou assumed that it must be something that only the leaders of the factions could understand.

Suddenly, a familiar voice came to Godou's ear. He was the man he met at the capital city and Ajuka's 'gadget buddy'. Without a doubt it was Azazel. With a serious expression, he threw a question at Godou.

"Earlier, you defeated that Phenex boy effortlessly and released tremendous amount of magic. Just who are you Godou?"

Everyone was looking at him with serious faces apart from the 2 Satans who he was quite familiar with. He knew that it was just a matter of time before anyone would ask so there was no point in hiding it. He then answered Azazel's question.

"I believe that apart from Sirzechs and Ajuka, everyone else here doesn't know that I'm from a different dimension." Everyone's eyes widened with disbelief. "In my world, I was called a Godslayer, Demon King, Lord but the most common one was Campione."

"Campiones are the King of Kings, they are treated highly and the only thing people expect from them is to slay heretic Gods. They can live for centuries and has the ability to usurp «Divine Authorities» from fallen Gods that they have slayed."

Finishing his explanation, everyone was staring intently at Godou. He couldn't decide whether it was due to curiosity or fear. Well, it was understandable since this was the first time they heard something like that. The leaders then face towards each other, discussing something.

After a while, all the leaders then turned to face Godou. He was suddenly being stared at again with worried face. He didn't understand what they were up to and could only ask.

"Yes? Is something the matter?"

"We were discussing about negotiating an alliance with you. Of course, not only does this benefit us but you as well." One of the Satans conveyed what they were discussing just then.

"Alliance with me? What for?" Godou asked in confusion.

"Considering how much magical power and abilities you possessed, we are confident that even with all us put together, we are sure that we wouldn't be able to win against you. For that reason we have come into conclusion that we should form an alliance."

Godou remembered the name of the speaker. It was Michael, Gabriel's older brother and the leader of all the Angels. He possessed 12 Golden Wings which further proves that he was the best suited leader because all Angels apart from him had White Wings. He also had the most wings which symbolises power for angels and fallen angels.

"We also agreed that you would be the leader of the alliance. This means that we 11 (4 Satans, 4 Seraphs and 3 Governors) would need your permission if we want to do something that will affect the alliance or anything major. But in return, you will be asked to protect and managed people belonging from the alliance along with us." Azazel added. **(**A/N: Basically, Godou would be in-charge of Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels with the help of the faction leaders.**)**

"How can you trust me with such heavy responsibilities and expect that I wouldn't betray you all?"

"You don't look like a bad person." Sirzechs gave a simple answer.

"Fine, I agree to the terms of the alliance." Everyone gave a smile of relief as they heard Godou's answer.

"And please accept these gifts from us."

"What is it?"

"This is from us, the Satans. It's the evil pieces required to start your own peerage. Please accept this as our gift." Godou accepted the box containing the evil pieces.

Following on, Michael handed a deck of Cards to Godou. Explaining what it was, Godou understood that it was the Evil Pieces equivalent for the Angels.

"Please accept this as a token of our appreciation. The cards are 'Spades' just like mine." Michael added.

"Although I would have given you something equivalent to that, I'm afraid, we fallen angels don't have the equivalent for the Rating Games of Devils and the Brave Saint of Angels." Azazel said in a sad voice.

"Godou-kun?" Gabriel called out while fidgeting, her face was crimson red. "If you'd like, I would happily be your Queen of Spades. No, forget that. Please take me as your Queen of Spades!" Gabriel declared at Godou. Her face was red and slight tears were forming at the edge of her eyes.

'Ohh! So cute' Godou thought. He managed to calm his thought and was about to answer back at Gabriel when suddenly.

"Damn! I let my guard down. Gabriel you thiiiieeeevinnnnggg fox! You were planning on having Godou-tan to yourself, weren't you?" Leviathan shouted. "If that's the case, Godou-tan, please take me in as your Queen!"

Assaulted by the 2 girls, Godou couldn't handle it and decided to agree in the end. He both inserted the Evil Piece/Card to their bodies.

Tired from fatigue, Godou said his goodbye and headed home. Later did he found out that he, along with the leaders made the newspaper's front page. He was the hottest celebrity of Heaven and Underworld. It was listed that he was the new supreme leader of the alliance between the 3 great factions as well.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Quite a few days had passed since he rescued Issei from Riser. Every time he visits the Underworld, people always crowd at him asking him various questions. At time he felt how annoying it was but was soon able to adapt with it. He got up from his bed and headed to school.

He reached the classroom of his door and entered. His classmates eagerly greeted him as they saw his face. He was glad to be able to live a normal life sometimes without any disturbance from any supernatural beings.

The first couple of lessons went by quickly and it was now lunch time. Godou was about to head to the cafeteria when suddenly.

Shook! The door to his classroom opened surprising everyone as it made a loud sound. Standing at the door was a person he knew really well, Issei.

"Godou-senpai! I have something to ask to you." He said while standing at the door way.

'Isn't he one of the perverted trio?' 'What does a pervert want with our Godou-kun?' Whispers could be heard coming from the girls but Issei didn't bat an eyelid to the harassment aimed at him.

Godou got up and started following him outside the school where no one visits.

"What?" Godou asked in a confuse tone.

"Could you please tell me what happened when I fought Riser. For some reason I couldn't exactly recall what happened."

"Oh. You got beaten badly by that guy and was about to die but I saved you." Godou replied

"No way, I lost to that guy?" Issei said in a shock manner. "To look so uncool in front of Bucho. Disgraceful….." He added.

"Don't worry about it, he was more experienced than you anyway."

After talking about the incident, they both head towards the Occult Research Club room. Inside were the usual group with the addition of Sona and her peerage. They were sitting around the table while discussing something by the looks of it.

"Ah welcome back you two." Akeno said towards both of them.

Everyone turned to see who had just arrived. Issei was quite familiar with the Student Council since they met quite a few of times already. Amongst the student council, Issei was quite familiar with Saji since they both see each other as some sort of Rival. As for Godou, he wasn't quite familiar with them since he only met the group briefly.

"Good afternoon, Godou-sama." Sona greeted Godou in very respectful manner.

Hearing 'Godou-sama', Saji's face twitched.

"Kaichou, why do refer to Godou-senpai as 'Godou-sama'?" Saji asked in an annoyed manner. His face showed how frustrated he was and wanted to beat Godou up.

"He's my older sister's King and also the current Leader the newly formed alliance between the 3 great factions. Haven't you seen the newspaper these past few days?" Sona answered.

"What?! He has his own peerage and one of the Satans, as his queen?!" Saji said in a shouting voice.

"Godou-senpai, you have your own peerage…?" Issei asked in a shocked voice. He stared at him with his eyes wide open. "That's not fair! How come you always get everything? Nearly all the girls admire you and now this?!"

"Moving on. What were you guys talking about?" Godou casually ignored the sobbing Issei by his side and asked what they were talking about.

"Oh Onii-chan, I've decided to let Issei obtain his own pet but it turns out that my friend Sona here also decided to let Saji have one." Rias explained the situation.

"So, what's the problem?" Godou asked in a puzzled voice.

"Well, you see, new pets only arrive once a month."

"I see." Godou understood the situation. It was obvious that no one wants to choose from the leftover pets.

"So in the end we decided to have a duel. The winner gets to choose their own pet first." Rias said with a smile on her face.

"What kind of duel?" Godou asked.

"A Rating Game." Rias and Sona answered at the same time.

As soon as Issei and Saji heard the phrase 'Rating Game' their face became serious at once. Both of them looked as if they were ready to fight each other at any moment.

"It will take place in 3 days in a special training room in the Gremory Mansion." Rias added.

After confirming the details between the 2 Kings, the student council members headed out the room. Sona gave a bow to Godou before leaving. Looking at Saji, he had an angry looks on his face. 'Oh? So he's just like Issei after all. He also has feelings for his Master.' Godou thought while smiling.

After the student council left the room, Issei ran to Godou. It seems that he has loads of question for him in store.

"Godou-senpai, I would like to hear the full explanation from you regarding how you obtain your own peerage." Issei said in a serious tone of voice.

"Why are so desperate to have your own peerage anyway? Have you had enough of Rias?" Godou asked in a joking manner.

"Of course not! Even if I have my own peerage, I would still be Bucho's pawn. But I can't ignore my dream either." Smiling he looked at Godou with eyes full of happiness. "You see, I want to be a Harem King!" Issei declared in a proud voice.

"That's our Issei for you." Akeno commented.

"If you want information, read the Underworld newspaper." Godou said directed towards Issei.

"Now let's talk about your upcoming Rating Game with the student council. You all have 3 days to practice and honed your skills. We don't want you all losing and choosing from the left over pets."

Not just Issei but Kiba and everyone else had an enthusiastic look on their face. It seems that they were all looking forward to the upcoming battle.

"Wouldn't we win if Issei use that crimson armour of his?" Kiba stated

"Come to think of it, what was that Issei-kun?" Akeno asked.

The crimson armour that gave power to Issei to stand up against the immortal Phenex.

"It was a force balance breaker of the boosted gear. I was only able to use it last time because of the deal I made with Ddraig."

"Deal? What are you talking about?" Rias asked.

"Ddraig said that if I give him something, he would grant me power I needed to defeat that guy. The better the item the more power he would give me. In the end, we came in to a conclusion that in exchange for the left arm that was only covered with the boosted gear, I would be able to materialise an armour using the sacred gear."

"You sacrificed your left arm just to save me…" Rias muttered in disbelief.

"Don't worry Bucho, I'm alright with it. It was my own decision anyway so please don't let it bother you."

Everyone stared at Issei with saddened eye. Noticing that the mood was quickly shifting, Godou spoke in a cheerful voice.

"Get up people, I'll help you train." Godou said. Rias' and everyone else looked at Godou with a happy expression.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

It was almost 11:00am when they reached the mansion deep in the forest. It was apparently owned by the Gremory and was only used a few times for vacation and relaxation. It was hidden using demonic magic to prevent outsiders from trespassing.

Heading inside, the group put their things in the room that they've chosen and started to make their way outside for training.

The plan was for Godou to train the males in the group and Rias for the females. Luckily for Godou, he only had 2 pupils whereas Rias had 3.

Godou instructed Issei to alternate from sit-ups and press-ups (Or push-ups, whatever you wanna call it) for an hour while he test Kiba's swordsmanship. He asked Kiba to bring out one of his sword using his sword birth sacred gear.

Godou on the other hand summoned the pair of swords left behind by his faithful companions. They intrusted it to him when they left the world. In his right hand was the lion of steel '«Cuore di Leone»' and on his left the master musician '«Il Maestro»'.

"Shall we begin?" Godou asked.

"Yeah."

Taking a leap forward, Kiba appeared in front of Godou. In his hand was a demonic sword emanating dark aura. Using the sword, he swung it across to Godou's body. Using the sword in his right hand, Godou managed to black the deadly fast attack from Kiba. He blocked the demonic sword inches away from his body.

Counterattacking, he used the sword in his left hand to slash the unguarded side of Kiba. Kiba immediately leapt backwards as he saw the sword fast approaching his body.

"Not bad Kiba, you have good reflex."

"Same for you senpai. I never expected you to be familiar with the sword."

After talking with each other, they both rushed towards each other. They were so fast that it was probably impossible for normal humans to keep up due the speed. Every time Kiba tried to slash with his sword, it was always blocked by Godou.

Godou on the other hand was happily blocking the attacked Kiba was constantly giving him. He was smiling as if he was just playing around. Using the 2 sword, he slashed at Kiba in a shape of 'X'. Kiba was sent flying due the strength Godou applied but didn't get any major injuries since he manage to block it using his sword.

Kiba stood up and started to walk towards Godou. "You really are strong Godou-senpai. You weren't even serious and yet, I couldn't land a single hit on you."

"Please don't flatter me." Godou smiled while answering.

Holding the «Cuore di Leone» high, Godou chanted, summoning the Lion of Steel.

"Come, lion of steel. The one carrying the spirit of the lion, the steel that carries the essence of battle! I entrust the battlefield to you! Lion Steel, rip him part. Bore through him. Crush him in your jaws!"

Instantly the «Cuore di Leone» in his right hand turned to a massive Lion made of steel before giving a loud roar.

"Try and defeat this for now Kiba, I'll get back at you after finishing some lessons with Issei."

"Wait Godou-senpai! Are you asking me to defeat that monster?!" Kiba asked in shocked.

"Yeah. Is something wrong?"

"Well, no but I might get eaten."

"Don't worry, I know you're strong so you won't die that easily."

"Thanks senpai..." Kiba said in a worried voice.

The lion of steel began to move. It positioned its body looking as if it was ready to charge at Kiba at any moment.

Dash!

Moving as if one with the wind, its claw slash at Kiba's stomach. Barely able to dodge, Kiba was sent flying. His back was bashed against the massive tree as he fell on the ground. Using his sword to stand, he readied himself to prepare for the incoming attack.

'I need to defeat this thing to be stronger!'

It struck with lightning speed with its front paws but Kiba was faster. His sword managed to slash the lion's body sending the beast in a howling state.

Rooooaaaaarrrrr!

The lion of steel howled at the pain it was experiencing. It quickly stood back up enduring the slice made by the demonic sword in Kiba's hand. It jumped in front of Kiba with its sharp canine teeth showing. It held it claw in a 'V' shape as if intending to catch Kiba.

The lion of steel fast approach the standing Kiba. He bent down avoiding the sharp canines and claw and quickly gave a long slash beneath the stomach before unleashing a vertical slash on its back.

The lion of steel gave a roar of cry before disappearing with the wind.

Kiba was also at his limit, he had a broken rib and was lucky that he suffered only minor injuries. He can just ask Asia to heal it later using her twilight healing.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

"You can stop now." Godou said to the Issei on the floor.

"Godou-senpai, have you finish with Kiba?" Issei asked.

"Nearly, I left him with a sparring partner. Forget that, let's start training."

"Yes!"

"I'm not familiar on how to use demonic magic so you should probably ask Rias or Akeno to help you." Since Godou came from another dimension, he wasn't sure how the magic operates in this world.

"Then, how are you going to train me?" Issei asked in a confuse tone.

"One on one combat." Godou spoke as he smiled at Issei. "Summon your boosted gear and boast yourself the maximum times you can."

"Boosted Gear!"

Boast! X23

"Right, let's begin. Come at me with all you got!"

"Here I go!"

Issei quickly ran towards Godou. Swinging his right arm, he threw a punch at Godou's stomach. Raising his right arm, Godou blocked the attack. Issei quickly jumped backward seeing as how the enemy before him tank that attack he gave.

"Even if it's just a little, I still felt that. That was good Issei."

It was Godou's turn to be on the offensive. Entering a stance, he disappeared and what was left was an after image. He swung his right arm and gave Issei a good punch in the stomach. Issei was sent flying without realising what happened to him.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

There was only a day left before the rating game. The group was still in the mansion deep in the forest. They were planning on returning home just after lunch to give their body a rest so that they were in top condition.

Issei and Kiba in particular were suffering from injuries and bruises all over the body due to Godou's extreme training but thanks to Asia's help, they were healed instantly.

"Let's see the fruit of your training, Issei and Kiba." Godou said while looking at the exhausted duo.

With all that's left was to wait for the day of the Rating Game.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy chapter 4 -_- but anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

** Chapter 5 might take a while to be release since I'm planning on reading the novels of High School DxD because I've only watched the anime. I was only able to write about a few things which wasn't in the anime adaptation because I did a little bit of research. I was planning on making this chapter longer by including the rating game but I realised that I don't know what Sona and her peerage's abilities was. Well anyway, I can't promise that chapter 5 will be a master piece just because I read the light novels and it might take quite a while to be released so please wait patiently.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Team Rias vs Team Sona

******Disclaimer: I do not own Campione or High School DxD. They both belong to their rightful owner Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for chapter 5! I was quite busy reading the light novels. I've read volumes 3-5 (I didn't bother with 1 and 2 since it was covered by first season of the anime). I enjoyed it but damn, I found Asia quite annoying and soooo clingy! Especially on volume 3 & 4 (Sorry for any Asia fans but...) **

** Here's Chapter 5 hope you like it and thanks for reviewing the past chapters! And lastly godamnit, I miss Noblesse! -_-**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A large magic circle transported Rias and her peerage to the arena.

Opening their eyes, they were surprised at what they saw. The arena prepared for the battle look exactly like Kuoh Academy. Be it the buildings, gym hall or the school cafeteria everything was exactly the same.

"Hey isn't this Kuoh Academy?" Issei asked.

"No, this area was most likely prepared for our battle to avoid the destruction of our school." The crimson haired King answered his pawn's question.

Descending from the sky was none other than the silver haired maid and the Queen of the Lucifer group, Grayfia.

"Everyone, I, the 'Queen' of the Lucifer group, Grayfia, will be carrying the role of referee in the 'Rating Game' between the Gremory group and the Sitri group on this occasion. As you have already noticed, the arena set up is none other than the school you attend to."

It was clear that the student council had a small advantage since they are better informed about each area of the school since they always go around checking each places as part of their duty.

"Both groups will be transported to the designated area for your base in a few minutes. Please keep it in mind that pawns must go to the opposition's base in order to promote. Rias-sama's base would be the occult research club while the student council would be at their own student council room."

The occult research club was located at the east section of the school which was in the old building while the student council's room was in the new building. Both rooms were opposite to each other and has a distance of at least 800m apart.

"The game will begin in 20 minutes but before that you will be transported to your given base to give you enough time to discuss your plans. A bell would be rang indicating the start of the game. May luck bring you victory" the silver haired queen announced the last thing both groups needed to know and headed at the nearby watching area where Godou was.

"Who do you think would win Godou-sama?"

"Who knows? In terms of members, Sona has the advantage but the battle could go either way. Besides, I think both Kiba and Issei would put up a good show since I trained them both, even if it's only for a day or two."

Sat at the side bench, Godou was holding a popcorn tub while he and Grayfia waited for the match to begin.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Meanwhile inside the Occult Research Club, the members were discussing the abilities of the enemy team.

"The enemy has 8 members while we only have 6. They have 1 King, 1 Queen, 1 Rook, 1 Knight, 2 Bishops and 2 Pawns. Out of all of them only Tsubaki Shinra the queen and Genshirou Saji one of the pawn have a sacred gear."

Rias explained to the members of her peerage.

"The Rating Game classifies each players into different categories base on your own individual fighting-style which is power, technique, wizardry or support.

Out of these, me and Akeno are Wizard-type. Both of us possess superior knowledge and ability in magic. And as for Yuuto, he is a Technique-type. He fights with speed and technique using his sword skills.

Asia on the other hand is a support type. She has 0 combat ability and her sacred gear allows her to heal comrades. Being a Bishop, Asia has the potential to become a Wizard-type if trained properly.

Both Issei and Koneko are power types. Koneko has monstrous strength being a rook while Issei can double his power using his boosted gear. Using the gift of the boosted gear, Issei can also be considered a support type." Rias added.

"Don't worry Bucho, leave it to me! You might not know this but during our stay, I managed to invent a secret technique of my own with the help of Asia!"

Issei had a slightly lewd yet serious face as he declared.

They continued to discuss their plan discussing all the scenarios that might come up.

_Riiiiiiiinnnnnggggg—_

The bell rang indicating the start of the game.

"Let's do this!" Issei shouted.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Issei and Kiba decided to go together and head towards the opponents room. Being a pawn, Issei can promote to a queen to gain a boost on his abilities, both physical and magical.

Both of them were running at full speed easily reaching the gym hall when suddenly they were confronted by Sona's rook, knight and pawn.

They were outnumbered by 1 person but counting how many pawn pieces each of them are worth, Issei and Kiba put together exceed them by 2 pawns. In theory they should be able to win against the three of them if they work together.

"Its nice meeting you here Kiba Yuuto-kun and Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei-kun." Tomoe Meguri spoke. She was Sona's knight.

"I'll handle her Issei-kun, we're both knights after all."

Issei nodded and focussed on the two opponents in front of him.

'One of them is a rook and the other one is a pawn. I can easily deal with the pawn but like Koneko-chan, that rook must have monstrous strength as well. If I get hit by that punch…' Issei's body shivered as he remembered how deadly Koneko's punches were.

Meguri's sword gave a sharp noise as she pulled the sheath. Held in her hand was a long silver katana.

Going in a stance, she held the katana sideways in front of her with one of her legs in front of the other as if she was about to dash forward.

Kiba on the other hand summoned his favourite demonic sword through his sacred gear sword birth. The demonic sword held in Kiba's hand was a black long sword, just a few centimetres longer than Meguri's Katana.

It was giving of a dark aura, making anyone near it experience a cold sensation run through their body.

Both knights ran towards each other making use of the speed that all knights had. In every blow between the demonic sword and the silver katana, sparks were created.

Both of them slashed at each other with no waste movements. It was like watching a ballerina dance. Both of them were moving majestically and as if they were one with the wind.

While Kiba was confronting the enemy's knight, Issei was force to deal with the rook and pawn.

The pawn, Nimura Ruruko charge towards him.

'Isn't she a first year student?' Issei remembered seeing her on the school campus. She was the only first year student of the student council.

Closing the distance between her and Issei, she jumped up and as she descended down she aimed her foot at Issei.

Using her whole weight she gave a flying down kick.

Boooom—!

Shockwave was produce as soon as impact was made and blew away the surrounding dust.

Just before Ruruko's foot was about to hit Issei's face, he manage to blocked the kicked using his sacred gear.

The impact sent him backwards a few steps away from his original place but in return he manage to push away Ruruko with a punch as a counter attack.

Standing face to face with only a few metres apart, Issei had a confident smile, almost as if he was so sure that his victory was assured.

He raised his hand and positioned it as if he was about to click his fingers.

"Be proud as you are about to experience my new attack!"

"Huh?"

Issei clicked his finger and suddenly a small magic circle with a radius of at least 6 centimetres appeared directly above Ruruko's chest.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—"

The gym hall was flooded with Ruruko's scream.

Her clothes was disintegrated to nothingness and her hand covered her feminine areas.

She dropped on the floor and had a red face on the verge of crying as she looked at Issei with eyes filled with hatred and frustration.

"Hahahah! This is the best! Behold my new technique - Dress Break!"

Everyone stared at the pervert. Even Kiba and Meguri halted their intense battle to see what the scream was all about.

Kiba bowed towards the 3 enemies while saying.

"Please excuse his extraordinary behaviour. I will apologise on his behalf so please forgive him."

"Why are you apologising Kiba?"

Ruruko being unable to fight any longer was enveloped by white light. A few second later, her whole body had disappeared.

"[Sona-sama's pawn has retired]" after she disappeared, the announcement was made shortly after.

Kiba and Meguri resumed their fight while Yura Tsubasa replace Ruruko's place as Issei's opponent.

Although the battle between Kiba and Meguri seems to be on a stalemate. Both their swordsmanship are on par with each other but as time passes, Megumi's movements where slowly getting duller.

Issei activated his boosted gear and boost 5 times.

Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost—!

While boosting himself up, he was evading Tsubasa's punches as well. His stamina greatly improved as also his agility, thanks to Godou's training.

"Kiba I'll transfer all the demonic energy I've gathered and use your sword rebirth on the ground!"

"Huh why?"

"I have a plan just trust me!"

'Yo Ddraig' Issei started to converse with the dragon residing on his left arm.

[What is it?]

'Help me transfer the demonic energy I've built up to Kiba'

The boosted gear's green jewel started to glow.

[Point the boosted gear at the knight] Ddraig told Issei.

Pointing the boosted gear at Kiba, Issei shot a red beam of light towards the Gremory's knight.

"Kiba take this!"

The beam of light hit Kiba's body. He then put both his hand on the ground and activated his sacred gear.

"Sword Birth!"

Kiba's sacred gear allows him to create demonic sword. Normally he can only summon a few swords at a time due to his demonic energy.

Thanks to the demonic energy from Issei, he was able to easily produce nearly 10 times his original limit.

Without warning, countless swords sprout out from the ground. The two opponents was cut but Tsubasa managed to minimise the damage dealt to her by jumping up away from the affected area.

Meguri on the other hand was severely injured. She was already exhausted from the clashed with Kiba and couldn't react faster to the attack.

Her body then vanished in the air.

"[Sona-sama's knight has retired.]"

Tsubasa knew that she was at a disadvantage so decided to retreat.

Noticing that Tsubasa was running away from them, Issei wanted to chase her but saw Kiba sitting on the ground breathing heavily, exhausted after using that attack.

He walked over to him but was blown away for some reason.

All he heard was a loud ear shattering noise almost like a really heavy object fell to the ground from the sky.

"[Rias-sama's knight has retired.]"

'Whaaat?! When did Kiba get taken out?! Did he get hit by the weird noise?'

Stuck on the ground was a nagita. It was perfectly on a 45 degrees angle to the ground.

"One down, one to go."

From the sky, a soft yet serious voice was heard.

Looking up, Issei saw a massive hole on the gym hall's roof, probably made by the object that got Kiba. The vice president of the student council had devil wings coming out her back while hovering in the air.

'If I remember correctly, her name is Shinra Tsubaki. She's the fourth most popular in Kuoh Academy only behind Buchco, Akeno-san and Kaichou.'

"How do you do Hyoudou Issei-kun"

Tsubaki descended from above and pulled the nagita off the ground. She held it with familiarity that might even rivalled Kiba's swordsmanship.

She then pointed at Issei using her nagita.

"Its nothing personal but I have to defeat you by the order of Kaichou."

'No way?! Damn I still haven't fought Saji and I'm going to retire this early?! Noooooooo—!' Issei thought.

Tsubaki then charged forward intending to settle the battle in 1 hit. As she close the distant between the two of them, she jumped backwards as if evading something.

Boooooooom—!

The dust cleared up revealing a 2 metres wide hole on the ground. It was nearly 1 and half metre deep as well.

"Ara ara. Bullying Issei-kun isn't nice you know?"

The 'sadistic queen' of the Gremory group arrived. Instead of her usual Kuoh Academy uniform, she wore a miko outfit that heavily emphasised her body curves.

"Akeno-san!" Issei said happily.

'Ahhhhh, Akeno-san's oppai—!'

"I'll deal with this. After all, a queen's proper opponent is another queen." Akeno smiled as she spoke.

"Thanks Akeno-san, I'll see you later!"

Leaving the two queens behind, Issei ran towards where the Occult Research Club room was. He thought that the chances of Saji heading there was high since he was a pawn.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Currently in the club room was Rias and Asia. They were left behind to guard the room to prevent any pawn pieces from promoting.

Almost 10 minutes had passed since the start of the match. Both sides still hasn't lost any member but both Rias and Asia was sure that battles were taking place around the campus.

"[Sona-sama's pawn has retired]"

The news was broadcasted to the whole members.

Hearing the good news, Rias had a smile on her face. She was confident that her peerage will triumph against her childhood friend's peerage.

They had always seen each other as a rival from the day they met until now. Both their families produced a Maou.

The current Lucifer was from the Gremory and the current Leviathan was from the Sitri. They were both the sister of a Maou and everyone had high expectation from both of them.

"[Sona-sama's knight has retired.]"

After a few minutes another announcement was made. For Rias, hearing those announcements were music itself, she was happy that already 2 of the enemy forced were eliminated in just under 20 minutes.

"Did you hear that Asia? Two enemies had already been eliminated by our group. As of now, both teams have exactly the same amount of people."

"Yes Bucho-san! I hope none of them are hurt..."

Asia replied happily but became sad as soon as she imagined her close friends getting hurt.

Rias immediately patted Asia's head to cheer her up. Just as what you would expect from a king. Without her, the group's chemistry would be in a terrible state.

"They will be fine. All of them are strong you know."

Asia's expressions lit up as soon as Rias patted her head and gave her reassuring words.

"[Rias-sama's knight has retired.]"

Another announcement was made. Only this time, Rias had a shocked face. She most likely didn't expect Kiba to be eliminated this early in the game.

'For Yuuto to be eliminated, the opponents are no push over'

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Both of them had worried faces. They could only believe at their comrades at a time like this.

Koneko decided to go alone. Her original plan was to head to the school cafeteria and check if any enemy was there.

Along the way, she heard a loud 'boom' but decided to ignore it since she knew that her team mates wouldn't fall so easily. After about 20 minutes there had already been 3 announcement. 2 of Sona's members had already retired while Rias only had 1.

Seeing that the cafeteria was empty, she decided to check other places when she encountered the enemy rook. She was a 2nd year student and goes by the name of Yura Tsubasa.

She had a well-built body and was also quite familiar with martial arts. Being a rook, she had enhanced strength and endurance.

The 2 rook's eyes met. Tsubasa who had just retreated from Kiba and Issei decided to stop and fight Koneko. She had a determined face that shows her confidence in winning. As for Koneko, she still wore that expressionless face of hers.

Tsubasa charged towards Koneko. Using her whole body weight, she threw a punch with all her might.

Crossing her arms, Koneko blocked the punch but was push back due to the force of the attack. She regained her posture and started to counter attack herself.

They were both exchanging punches and kicks at each other's body attacking and dodging at the same time. They were both experienced at hand to hand combat and threw punches that was followed by shockwaves afterwards.

Koneko's punch grazed Tsubasa's cheek but was enough to make it turn 90 degrees clockwise. Not missing the chance of an opening, Koneko punch Tsubasa's core which sent her flying towards the wall.

"Uggh—!"

Her whole body was shaking after the punch but she still desperately stood up. Her eyes burned with her resolve to win and continued to punch at her opponent.

She managed to land a clear hit at Koneko's chest before giving her another kick to maximised the damage dealt.

Koneko's body was sent flying as she rolled across the floor. Both the rooks had tattered uniforms and worn out body that could force both of them to retire.

Both their resolution to win was painted on their face and continued to stand back up again and again. They both knew that if they get hit one more time, they would surely fall so in order to win, they would have to punch the other person without getting punch themselves.

Swish—!

They dashed at each other at full speed. Their determination to win was the only thing keeping them from standing and moving on.

With only a metre separating them, time seem to have slowed down. Their fist heading to each other's faces was almost like watching something at 12,000 frames per second.

"Uggh"

"Gugh"

They were both knocked out.

Both their fist hit the other person's face and was thrown to the ground.

Losing their consciousness, they were both covered in white light as they faded in the air, transported to the emergency room due to their serious injuries.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

"[Rias-sama's and Sona-sama's rook has retired.]"

The announcement was announced for everyone to hear. The rating game between the Gremory and Sitri group was still going on and it's only a matter of time before the winner is decided.

The Gremory group had only 4 members left while the Sitri group still had 5 members.

Sitting on the side benches, Godou was watching with great interest. His face was full of excitement as he watched the show down between the 2 childhood friends.

Sat beside him was the Lucifer's group queen, none other than Grayfia Lucifuge. Unlike Godou, she just sat there quietly, expressionless as ever.

"Now... What will you do Rias and members...?" As if murmuring to himself, Godou spoke quietly.

He turned his head towards Grayfia and asked a question with a serious tone.

"Are there any other factions besides the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils?"

"There are but why do you ask Godou-sama?"

"I'm just curious. Besides if angels and devils exist, there must be other species that has their own faction right?"

"Indeed. Apart from the 3 factions you know, there are many others. Species like vampires, werewolves, witches and others decided to build their own factions centuries ago. Other gods also have their own faction. For example Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are all from the Mount Olympus factions."

Godou nodded upon hearing Grayfia's response.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Heading towards the club room, Issei was running at full speed. He was just a corner away when he fell on the floor due to someone kicking him at the back.

Turning around, he saw the only male member of the student council. Standing there with a proud smile on his face was none other than Saji Genshirou.

"Yo Hyoudou!"

"Saji."

Noticing that some weird deformed black lizard came out of Saji's left hand, Issei decided to ask.

"What's with that retarded-looking thing on your arm!? Don't tell me, its your sacred gear!? Hahahahaha!"

"Shut up! Don't you know the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover' you idiot!"

Instead of fighting, both of them were drowned at making fun of each other.

Then, the atmosphere between them changed in an instant. The idiotic atmosphere they just had was nowhere to be seen, it was almost as if it never existed in the first place.

Both of them were emitting killing intent at one another with only 3 metres was separating them.

"I will definitely win Saji." Issei broke the silence.

"That's my line." Saji retorted.

In an instant, the distance between Issei and Saji was shortened and Donn—!

Issei threw a punch at Saji's chest. Instead of him being sent flying by the punch he manage to tank the damage and deliver a high kick at Issei's side.

Boost!

Issei activated his sacred gear, intending to boost his demonic power and shoot dragon shot directly at Saji.

Attacking and defending at the same time, they were both equally match in a hand to hand combat. Seeing that Issei activated his boosted gear, the tongue of the deformed black lizard was shot at Issei.

Issei's hand was caught and instantly his demonic power was being suck out little by little.

"Ugh." Issei started to breathe heavily. Even though only little by little od his demonic energy was suck in, he still felt the impact it had.

'Dammit! What a troublesome ability. I have to disconnect it or the chances of me being suck dry would be 100 percent.' Issei cursed in his mind.

Shooting a dragon shot at the tongue, dust was produced as the attack also damage the surroundings. As the dust cleared up, the result of the dragon shot was revealed.

The walls were badly damage but the line connecting Saji's sacred gear to Issei's body wasn't even burnt the slightest.

"Hahahahaha, you can't cut it like that!" Saji laughed.

'Ddraig, a little help please?'

"[You need high level of demonic energy to cut that thing. It would have been easier if you could use Balance Breaker.]

'Well sorry for being weak!'

'I have to finish this before I run out of stamina.'

Continuing their fierce battle, they exchanged punches after punches. Bruises and wounds covered their body and blood stain was on their clothes.

After 5 minutes of constant punching, both of them were breathing raggedly. Even though Issei had double the amount of pawns than Saji, it was mostly due to Ddraig. He was almost useless at magic but was good enough at fist fights.

The same could be said to Saji. Both he and Issei just recently became a devil so they were both quite inexperienced.

Trading heavy blows at one another, knees were shaking and parts of their face was swollen. It was only a matter of time before someone fell and lose consciousness.

Running at each other, they threw a punch with victory on the line.

Bang—!

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

The two queens faced each other while breathing heavily. They were both covered in scratches and bruises but had no major injuries.

"That shield of yours is quite a nasty piece of equipment" Akeno commented.

"Oho? Do you like it? Quite a crafty thing this is. Every attack I block with this, the attacker gets double the damage of the original attack."

In Akeno's right hand was a ball of compress lightning. It was giving of intense sparks and ultra-high sonic waves that disintegrated even the tiniest speck of dust. Closing her eyes, holy power was added to the lightning giving it a glowing effect.

The aura emitted from the ball of holy lightning sent shivers up Tsubaki's spine. Her face showed that even if she blocked the attack, it would still deal her quite a damage.

"[Sona-sama's pawn has retired]"

Hearing the announcement, Akeno gave a smile while Tsubaki had her eyes wide open in shock.

Nearing the end of the rating game, both kings went to where their queen was. Appearing behind Akeno was Rias and Asia. While behind Tsubaki was Sona and the other 2 bishops.

"Glad to see you're doing well Rias." Sona spoke.

"Same to you Sona."

The two kings exchanged glances and as if preparing to launch an attack, they both release their demonic energy.

Summoning her beloved power destruction, Rias threw a portion of it at the opposing side but was blocked by wall of water.

Sona gathered the surrounding water she could find to use for her attacks. She created lions, tigers and even dragons from the water she had gathered. There were a total of 4 lions 3 tigers and 2 dragons. All of it were the same size as if they were the real thing while the dragons measured up to about 20 metres long.

In terms of technique usage, Sona surpassed Rias but when it comes to destructiveness, the power of the destruction rose to the top.

"Bucho—"

Issei shouted as he approached his team members while limping. He was covered in wounds and bruises. Despite his appearance, he still had a smile bigger than any of the present members.

"Issei-san" Asia shouted and quickly ran towards him.

She used her sacred gear – twilight healing to heal most of the injuries on Issei's body. Her hands glowed a bright green and gave a warm feeling while the wounds began to close by itself.

"Thank you Asia." Issei thanked Asia as she healed his battered body.

Having most of injuries healed, Issei stood up and walked over to where Rias and Akeno was, intending to help defeat the enemy while Asia followed just behind him.

Still held in Akeno's hand was the ball of holy lightning.

Raising her hand, she threw the ball of lightning towards the student council members. Responding to Sona's command, the water formed a barrier to protect her and the others from the attack.

Boom—!

A loud crash was made as the ball of lightning made contact with the water. Steam was produce and the heat was transferred to the water making it boil instantly. The huge wall of water was barely holding on and was about to collapse any second.

Tsubaki then went forward and waited for the lightning to break through. Using her sacred gear - Mirror Alice, she blocked the ball of lightning. Although the mirror withstood the attack due to it being weaken by the wall of water, it still managed to deal huge amount of damage at Tsubaki's body.

The special effect of Mirror Alice didn't activate since it failed to absorb all the attack as it was embedded with holy magic. Tsubaki fell on her knees because of the damage she had received.

"It's about time we settle this Sona."

"I'm ready when you are."

The two kings signalled all their members to combine their attack to prevail from the enemy attack.

Summoning all their demonic energy they focused it on a single point to make it compact and dense as much as possible. The ball of demonic energy then started to get bigger and the aura it release was enough to shake the surroundings even if just a little.

Both groups fired the compacted demonic energy at one another.

Approaching each other, the 2 massive ball of energy was trying to push one another. The wind and shockwaves produce was enough to push away both sides little by little. Even if both of the demonic energy was on par with each other, no one knows what could happen.

"We can't afford to lose" Rias spoke while struggling to keep her stance.

"Issei, please use your boosted gear to transfer some power to me and Akeno. We'll try to combine my power of destruction to her holy lightning to add more power to our ball of demonic energy."

Nodding, Issei boosted himself 7 times since it's the best he could do considering how much stamina he lose due to the fight with Saji.

Boost x7—!

"Boosted Gear Gift – Transfer!"

A shot of red beam was directed at Rias' and Akeno's body. Having received the power they needed, the power of destruction of the Gremory and the holy lightning was combined and shot towards the ball of demonic energy.

The black ball of energy from the Gremory was instantly wrapped by the red and black power of destruction while giving of white lightning sparks. Even the dust that was surrounding it was instantly disintegrated to no trace.

Noticing that their attack was being over powered, Sona ordered all the water beast that she created a while a go to support their ball of demonic energy. Sona then commanded both her bishops to cast strengthening magic to the dragons so that it would be able to last longer.

The 2 water dragons wrapped its body to the black demonic energy with their head on the side. It was glowing indigo due to the strengthening magic used by the bishops.

The 2 demonic ball of energy then began to collide and—

Boooooooooooooooooooooooom—!

A massive explosion occurred and all members were blown away. The Occult Research Club's black demonic ball of energy 'ate' the student council attack. It then continued to head towards the blown members when an announcement was made.

"[Sona-sama has resigned from the game]"

With no way of blocking the attack, Sona could only resign to prevent any more unnecessary injuries. With that, the Occult Research Club managed to win their first rating game even if it's unofficial.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

After the match, all the players were severely injured. They were sent to the hospital rooms in the Gremory Mansion to be treated immediately. All the members from the Gremory and Sitri groups were in the same room since the room was big enough to accommodate all of them at once.

Issei's and Saji's bed were right by each other. They were both heavily injured but was smiling happily. Bandages were wrapped around their heads and body but they still conversed with each other.

"You were lucky this time Hyoudou! But remember, I will beat the crap out of you next time!"

"Lucky? Stop dreaming Saji. I beat you at our fist fight fair and square!"

Someone knocked at the door and Issei merely answered 'Yes' to signal for the person to come in.

Everyone turned to look at the person who was knocking. Standing there was none other than Kusanagi Godou.

"How are you all doing?" Godou asked.

"We're doing fine!" Answered Issei.

"Anyway, that was quite a match you just had. Considering it was both the first rating game you've participated, it was intense!"

Hearing what Godou had to say, they all smiled happily.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Wandering about in the Gremory mansion, Godou was called out by a butler. He was told to go to the guest room since Sirzechs had something for him.

Entering the guest room, he was greeted by the presence of Sirzechs and Azazel. They were both sat around the table with piles of paper at the centre of the table. Both of them had was holding a pen signing some documents.

"So...? Why am I here?" Godou asked.

"For your share of paper works of course." Replied by both Sirzechs and Azazel with a smile on their face.

"We need you to read over some of the decisions made and sigh the paper if you agree to it." Azazel added.

"Huh? Why me?" Godou tilted his head in confusion.

"We need your opinion since you are the one in charge of the alliance, right?"

"Is this just for today or would there be more in the future?"

"There would be more in the future. This is the job of the higher ups after all."

"Ahh damn it! If I knew this would happen, I shouldn't have accepted becoming some leader."

"Haha."

Sirzechs and Azazel took turns on answering Godou's questions while signing some paper works. They were both waiting for Godou to start signing some stuff when Godou spoke.

"Actually, during the match between Rias and Sona, I had a little chat with Grayfia."

Sirzechs and Azazel stared at him with a blank expression. They had no idea what he was talking about.

"It seems that apart from the 3 factions, there are other factions as well. Though I'm not interested at them, what caught my interest was the different God factions."

"After putting a lot of thought in to this, I've decided that I'd quit being the leader of the alliance to avoid future conflicts against those Gods. Although I said 'quit' it doesn't mean that I would start rampaging just because I saw someone from the 3 factions. The alliance with me still stands but if anyone dares to attack weak innocent humans, I'll personally deal with them."

"Are you sure about this Godou-kun? Although them Gods are troublesome, I'm sure that we would be able to deal with them somehow." Sirzechs voiced his opinion.

"Yeah, I agree." Azazel added.

"It's alright. Besides, I hate being tied down to work, I like travelling around you see. I didn't spent more than 300 years signing some paper in my world as a job you know."

"I know what you mean Godou. If only I could spend more time researching about sacred gears... Ahhh that would be heaven!" Drools were coming out of Azazel's mouth as he imagined his ideal job.

"Yeah-yeah! I always get pinched by Grayfia for slacking even though I was only resting my brain for 5 minutes."

"How did you became a fallen angel anyway Azazel?" Asked Godou.

"You won't believe this but, I got tempted and had sex with a human woman and I never regretted it. It wasn't just me though, my close friends and current leaders of Grigori fell with me."

"Haha really?"

"Yeah. Do you remember your queen of spades?"

"Yeah, isn't she Gabriel?"

"Bingo! After I became a fallen angel, I prayed while kneeling to the Dragon God – Ophis requesting for some Angels to fall. Of course, Gabriel was on my number 1 list."

"Seriously?! What happened?"

"I got struck down by lightning… I bet it was all of Michael's doing though."

Sirzechs and Godou laughed as Azazel told them his life story. They were fascinated that the leader of the fallen angel even begged the Dragon God for Gabriel to fall but was instead struck down by lighting.

"Anyway, tell Michael and the others what I've said to the both of you."

"Yeah, we will."

Leaving the room with a smile, Godou headed back to his hotel room after a long tiring day in the underworld.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

The next day came in a flash.

Still in his hotel room, Godou was enjoying his sleep. Even though he had school to attend to, he decided to skip it and enjoy a nice long sleep until midday.

Ding Dong—

Ding Dong—

Walking up from the sound of buzzer ringing, Godou went to the front door to see who it was. Still half asleep he opened the door and was greeted by two faces.

"Yahoo— Levi-tan is here!" The Maou Shoujo announced.

"Good morning Godou-kun" An angelic voice came out of Gabriel's mouth.

Standing at the front door of his hotel room was none other than his queen of spades and his other queen of the evil pieces.

Yaaaaawwwwwnnn!

"It's only 8am. What are you doing in here?"

"We came to see you of course. We heard everything from Sirzechs and Azazel." Answered Serafall.

Gabriel nodded at the Serafall's answer. She was dress in normal clothing today, not the overly white shining clothes of hers. Serafall on the other hand wasn't wearing her usual Mahou Shoujo outfit but instead a short skirt accompanied by a white top.

"Glad you know. So let me ask again, why are you here?"

"Ehhh— we came to visit you." Answered Gabriel.

Noticing Gabriel's response, Serafall had a wide smile on her face.

"So it seem like I'm the only one planning on living with Godou-tan" Serafall happily smiled.

"What?!— but I was planning on doing that too."

"It's not good for Angels to lie you know. Didn't you just said that you just came to visit?"

"I did but I was planning on telling him that I was going to live with him to!" Gabriel said with a blushing face.

Seeing the two arguing in front of him, Godou decided to ask why they were here again since he was still half asleep and didn't hear most of the conversation taking place.

"Why are you both in my hotel room again?"

"We came to live with you!" Both of them answered at the same time.

"Huh...?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it and please review! And huge a thanks from me for reading this fanfic! See you in Chapter 6!**

**Ehh I don't know what else to say so please read this short paragraph that I just though of while writting this author's note. It's a conversation between Godou and Doni.**

**Doni: Godou—! Stop the elavator doors from closing!**

**Godou then stop the doors and waited for Doni to get in.**

**Godou: Why are you here?**

**Doni: Someone called me out.**

**Godou: I'm only going to floor 47 for a meeting with some mages. **

**Doni: Ahh! Me too.**

**Doni then press all the button from 1 - 47**

**Godou: What the hell idiot?! Why did you press all the buttons from 1 to 47?!**

**Doni replied with a 'smart face' to Godou**

**Doni: Well you know Godou, even though we're Campiones, you can't expect this box to teleport us to floor 47 right away right? It has to go through the other floors as well. That's why I clicked all them buttons! hahaha! Am I becoming smarter than you?!**

**Godou could only smack his head for this one hell on an idiot—!  
**


	7. Chapter 6 - Excalibur Part 1

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Campione or High School DxD. They both belong to their rightful owner Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**A/N: As you may have noticed, I changed the title of this story to much more fitting one because last time, I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway enough with that.**

**Thank you for the continued support you guys are giving me, I really appreciate it. Although its my first fanfic, I didn't expect for this many people to favourite and follow my story so once again, a huge thanks from me to you guys.**

**Now to answer the question about pairings. As you already know, I've decided to include Serafall and Gabriel to Godou's harem. I'm thinking of making the harem with 4 girls or maybe 5 to its limit. This is because Godou only had 4 girls with him in the original LN or 5 if you include Hikari (only counting main girls). I think its also easier to keep track with fewer people as oppose to a massive harem that is really hard to keep track of.**

** Some of you wanted to know whose going to be in the harem apart from Serafall and Gabriel but I don't want to spoil the fun by just listing all of them here. Why not just stick around for a bit and see whose going to be there since I think this is more interesting this way. Besides, I'm not planning on abandoning this story. You never know, the most unexpected person you thought might just make it ;)**

**By the way, if you are confuse about whether its narration, speech or thoughts.**

**"Hello" = Speech**

**'Hi' = Thoughts**

**«Authorities» = Godou's/Gods Authorities and things that came from Godou's world such as Cuore de Lione or Il Maestro. **

**[Issei] = Ddraig speaking to Issei via thoughts**

**"[Issei]" = Ddraig using the boosted gear so that everyone could hear him.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Huh...?"

Hearing the girls' demand, Godou stood frozen, rejecting what reality had given him. His mind went blank and couldn't even construct a proper sentence.

The satan and the seraph stared at the god slaying devil king before bringing up a question.

"Are you okay Godou-tan? You look so pale." Asked Serafall.

"Yeah, you look terrified as well. Did you have a nightmare?" Said Gabriel.

Godou regained his composure and calmed his mind to speak properly towards the girls standing in front of him. He cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Ehhem. Fow what reasons are you suddenly showing up to my room and asking to live with me?"

"You're our king. It's the king's job to look after his people." Sera answered.

"This is also a way of getting in touch with you." Gabriel added.

"What do you mean 'getting in touch'? Isn't it obvious that's what mobile phones are invented for."

"What's a mobile phone?"

"Gabriel, you don't know what a mobile phone is?" Godou asked seriously.

"Not a clue."

The instant she answered, Godou suddenly remembered a similar existance to her. She had a long brown hair accompanied by deep brown eyes. She worked part time as a hime-miko and was associated with the History Compilation Committee, the magic organisation of Japan.

A beautiful image of Mariya Yuri was brought up on Godou's mind. Not only Yuri but the other three important existence in his life were also included. His face expression suddenly saddened as he remembered his faithful companions.

Noticing the sudden change on Godou's face, Gabriel spoke.

"Did something happen? You suddenly looked really sad..."

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just remembered some close friends."

"Do you miss them?"

"Very." Godou nodded slightly as he answered the question throwned at him.

"Anyway, why don't you two come in first so we can discuss what this is all about."

The trio headed inside Godou's hotel room.

Although it was only a hotel room, it had a massive living room, luxurios kitchen and bath and a master bedroom with a king size bed and other appliances such as a gaming console and other electronic devices. It was like a mini house.

"As you can see, this hotel room has only one bedroom and it's already taken by me."

"That's fine. We can always share the bed between the three of us seeing how big it is."

"I don't mind sleeping with you Godou-kun." Gabriel spoke with a blush on her face.

Finding the situation drifting to a point where there was no chance of declining, Godou put all his effort to find a way to escape the situation.

Currently in the room were Godou, Serafall and Gabriel. The two girls were sat on the sofas waiting for Godou's reply.

"What about your work? A satan and a seraph can't just ditched their work for the sake of living with a normal human like me right."

"I left my share to Grayfia. There should be no problem since her power rivals that of a Maou. Besides, she eagerly accepted the job in order to supervise her husband."

"As for me, Michael gave his permission because he thought that it was good to establish a good relationship with the god slaying campione such as yourself. Plus, aren't you my king of spades so living together like this isn't a big problem."

Faced with the two queens of his peerage and brave saint, Godou found himself out of reasons to decline. He gulped down the saliva that had gathered in his mouth and started speaking.

"Argh! I give up... You can live with me but we'll have to find a new house to live in with enough rooms to accommodate the three of us."

"Yippee—! I get to live with Godou-tan—!"

Serafall was happily dancing around after hearing Godou while Gabriel only stood there with a wide grin on her face.

Godou originally planned to take the day off but since his sleep was interrupted and was woken up early by the sudden appearance of Serafall and Gabriel, he decided to attend school.

He was currently getting dressed and preparing his school equipment when Serafall burst in to the room.

"Where are you going?"

"School, I'm a student after all."

"Ehh?! I thought we could spend the rest of today going shopping."

Shopping. The word that even the god slaying king Kusanagi Godou feared. A word that will make any men trembled in fear if added with the phrase 'with a girl'. The sole amount of time wasted just by trying a series of clothes on but in the end, not even buying it...

"Maybe another time."

Making his way towards the door to go to school, Godou told them everything they needed to know.

"There are plenty of food in the fridge so feel free to eat as much as you want. There is a laptop in my room if you want to use it and game console set up. If you want, you can also watch the tv. Just don't cause any trouble for the surrounding people and try to not make a mess."

"Yes" both of them answered at the same time.

Godou was about to leave when Gabriel asked her a question. She was holding a three by three by three rubiks cube and had a puzzled look on her face.

"Before you go Godou-kun, what is this cube?"

"Ah, that's a rubiks cube. To solve it, you have to put all the same colours on each of the six side. Anyway, I have to go now, I'm already late for my first lesson so I have to hurry up."

Godou left the room in a hurry leaving behind Serafall and Gabriel.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Sat on his chair was none other than the current possessor of the boosted gear—Hyoudou Issei.

His head was on the desk looking as if he was asleep but his face showed a different story.

Drool was over flowing out of his mouth while laughing with a "kufufufu" sound. His eyes were half opened as if imagining his ideal dream when he experienced excruciating pain on his ear.

"Argghhhh!"

Looking up he saw Matsuda and Motohama. They were both staring at him with eyes filled in anger and rage.

"What are you grinning about Issei?!" Shouted Motohama while pointing at his fellow perverted comrade.

All three of them shared a notorious title as the 'Perverted Trio' of the Kuoh Academy. They are the most filthy minded students that was always responsible for any peeking incident around the school.

"Why did it have to be you that was allowed in the Occult Research Club?!"

Asking their question, Issei just ignored them.

"You know Issei, there are rumours going around saying the only reason Rias Gremory let you in the club was because you threatened her and Himejima Akeno."

"There was another one saying you even make the two Onee-sama lick your thing everytime you go to the club room, threatening that you would show embarassing pictures of them."

Motohama and Matsuda continued their assault on Issei while everyone was staring at them with eyes filled with disgust.

"But the most famous one was you and Kiba are gay with each other. It's quite famous with the ladies too."

"What?! There's no way in hell that I'm gay!"

"So who gets to inject and who gets injected?" Asked Matsuda with a wide smile on his face.

"Of course we were the one spreading those rumours. If we don't do this at least, we would die of frustration!" Motohama declared with both his arms on his side.

"If its like that, then have any of you two seen raw boobs?"

Hearing what Issei had to say, Matsuda and Motohama instantly turned to face Issei with angry looks on their face. With just one question, they were both rendered speechless.

'Who knew words could be so powerful eh?' With a smile on his face, Issei enjoyed the pitiful faces that his friends were making.

Ring—!

The class started and the homeroom teacher came in. Everyone went to their seats including Matsuda and Motohama.

"Alright everyone. Please take your seats. I have a surprise for you all. You may come in."

Signalling for someone to come in, the door leading to the classroom opened. Standing there were two girls. They both walked towards the centre of the room.

The girl on the left had a light brown hair styled into a twin tailed pony tail and had a deep violet eyes that perfectly matched her appearance.

"Hello everyone! My name is Shidou Irina. Please call me Irina if you wish!"

Standing next to her was also a beauty comparable to hers. She had short blue hair with a green fringe in the middle and had brown eyes.

"My name is Xenovia. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

After introducing themselves, everyone apart from the girls stood up. The boys shouted and cheered upon the introduction of the transfer students.

"I'm glad I'm in this class!"

"Another bishoujo appears!"

"Not just one but two!"

"This must be heaven!"

Clap! Wooo! Clap!

"Alright everyone, that's enough."

Turning her head around, the teacher spoke to Irina and Xenovia.

"Irina-san and Xenovia-san please sit at the spare chairs at the back near Issei-kun."

"W-What!"

Hearing his name mentioned, Issei was pulled back to reality. He was sat at the back of the room by the window and on his right hand side was Irina. Xenovia was sat on Irina's right hand side as well.

He could feel the stare from the boys in his class piercing right through him as whispers invaded his ears.

"Why does it always have to be him!"

"What a lucky bastard!"

"It's not fair!"

"Grr— I wanted to sit next to Irina-san as well."

Turning his head to his right he was greeted by the slim figure of Irina. She was smiling at him.

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Issei-kun."

"Eh?"

'What does she mean long time? We've only just met haven't we?' Thinking that to himself, Issei could only give a wry smile.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Currently all the members of the Occult Research Club were present apart from Kusanagi Godou.

It was lunch time and all the members had a habit of eating together every now and then. Sitting around the table, the door handle slowly turned.

The door was opened and Godou and two unknown pupils were with him.

Issei and Asia instantly recognised the two people beside Godou. They were the transfer student that was introduced this morning, Irina and Xenovia.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Who are the guest, Onii-chan?"

All of the member had curious faces apart from Issei and Asia.

"Oh they're new students, they just transferred today. According to them, they're in the same class as Issei and Asia."

"Yes, Irina-san and Xenovia-san right?"

Asia spoke in a hesitant tone as if she wasn't sure what their names were.

"Yup, that's us." Irina said in a cheerful voice

"They were looking for the Occult Research Club for some reason and that's when I bumped in to them."

"Good day to you Irina-san and Xenovia-san. My name is Rias Gremory and the president of this club, how may I be of service?"

Irina and Xenovia walked over to Rias and introduced themselves.

"Please to meet you Rias-senpai. I'm Shidou Irina and Issei's childhood friend."

Everyone suddenly looked at Issei.

"What? I don't even remember you."

She then pulled something out of her skirt pocket and showed Issei a fairly old photo of two little children playing together.

Issei did remember the picture since he had a copy of his own but he was certain that the person on the photo was him and another male. Although they did have the same colour of hair, their personality was completely different.

"And... Where are you on this photo?"

"There's only two children, isn't it obvious?"

"Then you're a boy?!"

"No! Although I admit I was a bit tomboyish back then, but I've completely changed now!"

After their sudden reunion, Rias was muttering something.

"Small Issei, small Issei, small Issei! I want to see it!"

Snapping from her trance by the touch of Akeno's hand, Rias asked a question.

"So, why were you looking for Occult Research Club?"

"Yes. We wish to discuss something with you."

Irina and Xenovia sat on the comfy chair while facing Rias and Akeno. The rest of the members were just casually standing or sitting aroud them.

"I don't know if you've been informed but, there was an incident of holy swords being stolen from the church."

The surrounding air changed as they heard the word 'holy sword'.

Every devil, knows what a holy sword is, even low class and reincarnated devils had a vague idea since it has the power completely opposite from theirs.

"Which holy sword was it?" Rias asked in a seemingly quiet voice.

"Excalibur..."

"But, wasn't it broken since the last war?"

"It was. But the fragments of the original was used to create two new excaliburs." Irina explained to the curious Rias.

Xenovia then help explain what the two excalibur was.

"As Irina mentioned, the excalibur was made in to two different holy swords. One of them was excalibur of destruction that gives the user explosive boost in power and the other one was excalibur of divinity which grants the user extraordinary endurance and fast healing rate."

"So which one was stolen?"

"Excalibur of Destruction."

"So have you come to ask for help?"

"No, we are merely asking for your cooperation to not interfere with our work."

Everyone looked at the duo as Irina answered Rias' question.

"You seem confident, do you both have a secret weapon?"

"Who knows, but cooperating will not only benefit as but you of the Gremory as well."

"How so?"

"Aren't holy swords deadly for devils? If you got sliced by that, you'll instantly turn to dust."

Rias and the duo of Irina and Xenovia continued talking. All of the members were calm at what they heard except for one person.

"Kiba, you alright?" Issei asked, his voice full of sincere worry.

Without even replying to Issei, Kiba left the room silently.

"Oi Kiba!"

"Leave him Issei, this subject is sensitive for Yuuto. Let him have some time of his own."

Godou noticed the grim look on Rias face and decided to ask what was wrong.

"Did something happened between you and Kiba during the past?"

Not only Godou but Issei and Asia also had worried faces. It wasn't that they were trying to pry on others, they were just genuinely worried about their friend.

Rias then spoke about the past and how she met the dying Yuuto and reincarnated him in to a devil to save his life.

Before he became a devil, Kiba Yuuto was part of an illegal experiment called 'Project Holy Sword' which was led by an elderly man called Valper Galilei.

The experiment gathered children that has possible potential of wielding either the Excalibur of Destruction or Excalibur of Divinity.

When his experiments proved unsuccessful, he decided to disposed of the children that were used in the experiment. Kiba was one of them.

When the church found out about this, he was banished.

It was about that time when Rias found the dying Yuuto on the ground. They had a short conversation when Yuuto asked for Rias' help.

Hearing the story of Kiba Yuuto, Godou, Issei and Asia were speechless. For the usual cheery Kiba to have that kind of past, it was certainly understandble the hatred he bears towards holy swords, especially the Excalibur.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

School had ended for the day.

Walking in the rain in an unusual gloomy manner was Rias Gremory's knight, Kiba Yuuto.

His appearance was not even close to the usual him that everyone knew as the prince of the second years.

His eyes was devoid of emotions as he walked in the rain that was pouring down heavily. His clothes soak, hair wet and looked completely emotionless.

The sound of thunder in the sky didn't even managed to faze him one bit.

And so, the usual Kiba Yuuto was no where to be found.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Godou arrived at his hotel room. Opening the door, he spoke.

"I'm back."

No answer.

'Maybe they've returned home?' Thinking that , he went to the living room.

He was then greeted by the sight of Serafall sleeping on the sofa with the tv on that had lost connection to the blu-ray/dvd player.

He then went to his bedroom and found Gabriel on the laptop. The rubiks cube that she was curious about this morning was still held in her hand.

Her eyes were deeply concentrated on the screen of the laptop as she watched a video on youtube with a title 'How to solve the rubiks cube'.

Her concentration was so deep that she didn't even noticed Godou come in the room.

"Gabriel."

Godou walked over towards Gabriel and touched her blonde hair. She then turned her head and greeted Godou.

"I thought you weren't good with electronic devices?"

"Yeah, but that's only because, I've never really used one before. I had Serafall teached me the basics and soon after that, I found it quite easy to operate."

'So unlike Mariya Yuri, she just wasn't familiar with electronic devices.'

"By the way Godou-kun, can I ask something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Slightly hesitating, words came out of Gabriel's soft pink lips. Words that made the devil king trembled in fear.

"Well you see, when I was browsing through youtube looking for the best video to teach me on how to solve this rubiks cube then I saw a comment which confuses me. So can you please explain?"

"Huh? What does it say?"

"Someone with the username Code 06 commented saying 'Isn't a rubiks cube so similar to a man's thing? Do you know why? It's because the more you play with it, the harder it gets.' He also had loads of thumbs up."

'M-Man's thing? Don't tell me, she hasn't realised that it meant p-pen—' Godou felt the time around him slowed down. Faced with such a question from an innocent angel, what could he possibly say?!

"Ehhh...w-what could it possibly mean..."

"You also don't know Godou-kun?"

Suddenly someone hugged him from behind. Pressing against his back were two bountiful melons that were softly pressing against him. But before all that, Godou felt relieved and thankful to Serafall for saving him from such an occasion like that.

"Ahh your back Godou-tan!"

"Yo."

It was nearly 6:00pm when they decided to eat. There was fancy restaurant available to the current customers of the high class hotel that Godou was currently staying in.

From asian to european cuisine, lines of food was available. Just by the looks of it, one can easily tell that it was prepared by master chefs.

The trio then sat around a rounded table for a group of three. They were then given a menu while a waiter took their orders.

Godou selected grilled salmon served with salad and various sauces. He also had teriyaki chicken burger as his side dish along with a raspberry cheese cake for dessert.

Gabriel on the other hand ordered steak that was on the chef's speciality section. It was serve with a wine and had chocolate moose for desert.

Lastly, Serafall chose szechuan chicken accompanied by fried rice. She had a parfait for desert.

Godou remembered that Gabriel had one of the highest rank amongst the angels and decided to ask about the missing Excalibur.

"I heard one of the Excaliburs was stolen. Do you know anything about it?"

Gabriel took a bite out of her food and swallowed it before speaking to Godou.

"Ah..yes. A former priest called Valper Galilei stole the Excalibur of Destruction. The higher ups then decided to retrieve it by sending two members of the church."

"Irina and Xenovia right?"

"How did you know?!"

"They did transfer to the school."

"Oh."

Joining in on the conversation, Serafall spoke.

"Yeah, I've heard about that. That crazy guy who killed dozens of small innocent children for his own gain."

They continued speaking to each other and Godou managed to get some extra informations.

It was about half seven when they finished eating and immediately went back to the hotel room.

"Alright, I'll sleep on the sofa and you girls share the bed. It's saturday tommorow so let's go look for a house."

"Eh?! But I wanted to sleep with youuuu—! Godou-tan!"

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Walking in the rain were Irina and Xenovia while sharing a big umbrella that was enough to shelter the both of them from the heavy rain.

Growl—!

"Uhhh! I'm so hungry!"

"Stop complaining. It's all your fault in the first place."

"What?! I only bought this painting to show my devotion to God and Michael-sama."

"Yeah and by doing that, you spent all the money that was supposed to be use for our food."

Pouting her cheeks, Irina just stared at Xenovia and continued walking.

Both of their stomachs were growling loudly as they walk to god knows where. Feeling the fatigue from the hunger they decided to take a break hoping to at least recover some energy.

"Oh I finally found you guys."

Showing up before them was Issei. Both of them didn't know what his purpose was and decided to ask.

"Yes? How can we help?" Xenovia asked.

"What do you plan to do with the stolen Excalibur?"

Irina, Xenovia and Issei went to a ramen shop to discuss the situation and in return, they wanted something to eat.

It was then found out that the least priority was to retrieve the stolen Excalibur. The church thought that instead of it falling on enemies hands, it would be far better to destroy it instead.

"Can you guys let me help?"

"Huh? Why?" Surprised by what she heard, Irina asked.

"To help friend." A simple yet powerful answer. Hearing his answer Irina and Xenovia smiled in return.

"Although I'm not sure how this is going to turn out, I guess working with a dragon is fine."

Parting ways, they all headed home.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

It was now Saturday.

Godou decided to head to the underworld. He originally planned to go with Serafall and Gabriel but it turned out they needed to do something on this day.

Serafall apparently had her own show called 'Miracle Levia-tan' which is very famous in the underworld.

Whereas Gabriel was summoned by Michael for important matters concerning the future of Angels.

Arriving in the underworld, Godou headed to Ajuka's house to ask for help. He wanted to ask for some information as to where the bank was and where he could trade things for money.

Godou was surprised to learn that one of the leading banks in the human world was owned by the Bael clan. By the help of Ajuka, Godou managed to open an account and immediatly received the card that goes along with it.

Picking up a stone, Godou activated one of his Authority. The stone the size of a basketball that was held in his hand turned to a dazzling crystal clear diamond.

"Ajuka, where can I sell this thing?"

Turning his head, his eyes widened seeing the treasure in front of his eyes.

"No need to look. I'll buy it from you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Diamonds has a special properties that is essential for future research and development. Its also the hardest and strongest element found in earth."

In exchange for the diamond, Ajuka transferred money from his bank account to Godou's. He explained that the currency would automatically changed according to where he goes. Be it the human world or underworld.

Currently when Godou checked his bank account, there was only 50 U-credit. He thought that it might be quite a lot or that Ajuka had tricked him for his diamond, not that he minded though since he could always make some more.

With everything ready for buying a house, Godou then travelled back to the human world.

He then went to the bank and checked his balance.

His eyes widened to see how many zeroes there were. Currently his balance stated that he had exactly fifty billion yen.

'Haa... So 1 U-credit is one billion yen. It seems that I'm a billionaire now...' Walking out the bank Godou went to the home state building in search for houses to buy.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Knock

Knock Knock

Knock Knock Knock

Still no answer.

Issei, Koneko and Saji were in front of Kiba's apartment room. They had already knocked several times but there was still no answer.

There could only be two possible explanation. One was he wasn't home or he refuses to open up.

They decided to wait for him but after 10 minutes of no answer, they decided to go. The trio was currently headed to a nearby cafe to meet Irina and Xenovia to discuss about the Excalibur.

"Damn it Hyoudou! Why do I have to go as well?!"

"To help Kiba of course."

"Why would I help that pretty boy? What's even worst is what would happen if we got caught in this!"

"Shut up Saji, you don't know what Kiba's been through."

On the way to the cafe, Issei explained what he heard from Rias and what Kiba has been through all his life.

The athmosphere between the three of them changed drastically. It was loud just a moment ago but it was now silent. The usual noisy Saji and Issei was now as silent.

Issei turned to look at Saji and was surprised to see that tears were over flowing in his bloodshot eyes. He was quietly sobbing as he walked behind, listening to Issei.

"Sob...sob...Why didn't you tell me this sooner? For Kiba to have that kind of past...sob..."

After learning about Kiba's past, the reluctant Saji gave his word to aid Kiba in destroying the Excalibur he so hated.

They met up with Irina and Xenovia, and decided to launch a surprise attack once the sun sets so there would be less people to outside just in case something unexpected happen.

The plan would be after setting up a magic field to repel the nearby humans, Xenovia and Irina would go in the abandoned building and chase off the people inside.

While Issei and rest's job was to attack anyone that comes out the building. It was a simple plan that even an idiot would be able to understand.

Time quickly went by and it was already 7pm. The sun went down a couple of minutes ago and the group headed towards the abandoned building. Upon arrival, they all sense a heavy amount of holy power, it could very well be the stolen Excalibur.

Irina and Xenovia rushed in just as planned.

Bang—!

A loud noise came from inside and suddenly a person went out through the windows, breaking it as he passed through. Looking at the person, Koneko and Issei were shocked to see who it was.

The exiled exorcist that killed Issei's first client and worked under Raynare - Freed Sellzen!

Issei was about to summon his boosted gear when he heard Irina's voice calling out to him. He ignored Freed and headed inside the building only to see a familiar face sat on the corner of the room.

"Kiba! What happened to you?!"

Kiba's attire was that of the uniform of Kuoh Academy. It seems that he had been here all night as his uniform was tattered and dirty. He was sat lifeless not even moving a single muscle.

"Irina, Xenovia. Please help Saji and Koneko-chan outside. I'll deal with Kiba."

Outside the building, Saji and Koneko were going against the crazy exorcist, Freed.

His skill with the sword were below Kiba's but the dangerous bit was using his other hand, he use it to hold a gun loaded with bullets soaked in holy water.

"Toujou-san, I'll stop his movements while you punch his face." Taking the lead, Saji ocame up with a plan.

"Understood."

The usual black lizard came out of Saji's arm. It shot out its long tongue, capturing Freed's foot.

He tried to cut the tongue but failed to do so because of its weird ability.

"What's this? Are you sucking my energy you filthy devil!"

Unable to move, Freed was struck down by Koneko's punch. Saji released the line and Freed was sent flying.

It was about this time when Irina and Xenovia showed up.

"Guess you didn't need help."

The smoke surrounding where Freed was sent flying to disappeared but Freed was no where to be seen. He managed to escape.

Shortly after, Issei came out with Kiba being supported on his shoulder.

They parted ways and headed to a safe place after the incident.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

Currently in the Occult Research Club room were both the Gremory and Sitri members with the exception of Godou.

"What do you think you're doing suddenly attacking an old building like that? What if something bad happened to you two?!"

Issei and Koneko stood directly opposite Rias while listening to her lectures. Despite her calm demeanour, it was obvious to tell that she was really worried.

"Sorry Bucho."

"We were just worried about Yuuto-senpai."

Reflecting on their behaviour Rias let them off. After all, she would've done the same if she was in their position. She was not angry that they tried to save Yuuto but rather, they didn't ask for help and just kept it on their own.

Kiba was being healed by Asia on the sofa. The wound and bruises that covered his body was mostly gone all thanks to Asia's twilight healing.

"Where am I?"

Kiba regained his consciousness and opened his eyes.

"Kiba-san, I've healed your injuries so you should be fine after a few hours of sleep." Asia said with a smile full of relief.

"Is that so? Thanks Asia-san"

Kiba smiled as he returned to sleep.

"Ahhhh! Kaichou please stop... I only wanted to help a comrade in need..."

"Don't misunderstand Saji. This isn't for helping Kiba-kun, its for acting alone and not asking for help. Don't you know how worried we were?"

After punishing Saji, Rias and Sona talked about the current matter about the stolen excaliburs.

"You okay Saji?"

"Yeah..."

They both headed outside to catch some fresh air.

"You know Hyoudou, I have a dream that I want to fulfill someday."

"Huh? What's this suddenly?"

"Just shut up and listen. I have a goal in life and that is to make Kaichou pregnant and eventually, marry her."

Hearing Saji's words straight out his heart, Issei realised something. The pawn next to him was just like him. Instead of being recognised as rivals, comrades would be much more fitting.

"I also have a dream of my own and that is to suck Bucho's nipples."

They were both looking at each others eyes filled with admiration as they entered a world of their own. If a bystander were to see them, one would easily get the wrong idea.

Haaaa... Haaaaa...

Breathing heavily, Xenovia approached them. Using her shoulder, she supported the unconcious Irina. They were covered in wounds and bruises but Irina was clearly more beaten up.

"Help us..."

Issei and Saji immediatly took both of them to the club room.

With Asia as the main healer, Xenovia was already well enough to the point that she can communicate without problems.

"One of the leader of Grigori is planning to attack this school to start a war with the 3 factions. They've also stolen the other half of the Excalibur which belongs to Irina, Excalibur of Divinity."

Shocked at what she heard, Rias asked.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know but he had 10 black wings at his back."

Boom—

The fountain at the middle of the school was blown to bits and what remained was a large crater.

"[I recognise this aura. It's Kokabiel.]"

Ddraig spoke loudly so that everyone could hear.

"Kokabiel... That guy has been recorded in the bible and even managed to live on after the war. That guy is dangerous..."

KUHAHAHAHAHA!

Laughter echoed around the school. Suddenly stopping, a cold wind carried a sentence to their ears.

"I'll kill you all..."

* * *

**A/N: Well here's chapter 6 done. Hope you enjoyed it :D See you next chapter!**

**A minority of people wanted to have Rias in the harem but I'm not sure I want to that because I don't want to follow what others wrote and to preserve the originality of this story. I also think that she is quite 'over-used' as a partner for the male lead. **

**But if the majority wanted her to be in the harem, I guess I could tweak a few things out. Please review about what you think! :D**


	8. Chapter 7 - Excalibur Part 2

******Disclaimer: I do not own Campione or High School DxD. They both belong to their rightful owner Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**A/N: I noticed that in the light novel, the name of the leader of the holy sword project was 'Balba Galilei' in contrast to the wiki's 'Valper Galilei'. Just so you don't get confused. I would be using Valper Galilei instead of 'Balba Galilei'.**

**Also, please note that I would use the term 'Divine Sword' for referring to Ame no Murakumo which is different from the 'Holy Sword' in the DxD world. The same goes for 'Divine Power' and 'Holy Power'. Anyway to make it simple, if I ever use the term divine power, it means Godou's magic and if used holy power it's the power of angel and fallen angels.**

**And lastly please check out the poll I've set up on my profile.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Hearing the voice that sent shivers down their spine, the surrounding air suddenly felt chilly. The amount of killing intent that Kokabiel was releasing was enough to freeze their actions where they were standing. A being that survived the great war was completely out of their league.

With Kiba and Irina unconcious and Asia healing them, only the occult and student council members with the courtesy of Xenovia were currently present and are able to fight. They knew that they had a slim chance of winning yet, they conquered their fear headed outside to face the enemy.

"Mmmh? I was so sure that you all would run away like little rats you are. But I never expected you to face me head on."

Floating in the sky was man wearing a black robes. As one would expect from one of the leaders of Grimori, he had 10 black wings sprouting from his back. Each representing the power he held as one of the strongest fallen angels. Just below him were two people, most probably his comrades.

Holding two swords of the opposite colour of black and white and still had a crazy looks on his face was the very person that almost killed Issei. His silvery white hair accompanied by blood red eyes were the same as ever. Giving a 'Kufufufu' laugh was none other than Freed Sellzen.

Besides him was an elderly man. He had gray hair due to his old age and was wearing a priest's clothes. Below his nose was a bushy mustache and held in his hands was a thick book. Judging by his looks, he was probably the exiled priest that was responsible for the holy sword project, Valper Galilei.

"Kuhahahahahaha. We meet again dragon boy. I'll be sure to kill you this time with my Excalibur-chans!"

"Freed..." Issei muttered in a low voice.

Talking to Sona, Rias decided to make the student council set up a barrier to prevent people from going close to the school and another barrier to minimise the damages dealt to the school buildings.

Their plan was for the Gremory team to hold out as long as possible while the Sitri group was in charge of placing barriers and contacting the higher ups about this sudden attack.

Parting ways with another, an attack was sent to the Gremory group. Bright as the sun, a spear of light descended towards them. Its speed comparable to an arrow shot by a professional archer cut through the air smoothly.

The spear of light approached when a silhouette of a person holding a massive sword and was heavily releasing pure holy power jumped in front. The sword was swung and deflected the incoming spear of light.

Standing in front was a girl with a cross on her chest. Her blue hair and green fringe was flowing in the air smoothly due to shock wave created by the encounter of the sword and the spear.

"Xenovia. Is that your holy sword?" Issei asked. His body went cold as he felt the holy power it was giving out.

"Yeah. This is the holy sword Durandal. Although I'm still having trouble at using it."

Freed laughed seeing Xenovia's sword. He was releasing killing intent as he charged forward intending to slice the girl before him.

He had two holy sword on both his hand but in terms of power, both the Excaliburs would be needed to equal the Durandal's destructive nature.

Freed swung the sword on his right hand slashing down at Xenovia, while the sword on his left arm was prepared to strike at any opening it see.

Xenovia immediately blocked the downward slash and relying on her reflexes alone, she jumped backwards avoiding the deadly sword that was fast approaching her stomach. She regained her stance and began to prepare for a counter attack.

She leaped forwards and continued running towards Freed. With barely two metres separating the both of them, Xenovia gripped tightly on her Durandal. Using all her strength, she sent a diagonal slash imbued in holy power to strengthen it and make the attack deal more damage.

With only mini-seconds to respond at the attack, Freed desperately tried to block the Durandal coming towards him. He managed to blocked the Durandal using one of the Excaliburs but was sent flying away. His body rolled across the floor until it hit the school building, successfully destroying the wall.

Beneath the cloudy smoke, a silhouette stood up. Despite receiving an attack of that quality, he still managed to stood up as if it was nothing. The silhouette then started to walk forward leaving the smoky area. His body and face that should be covered in bruises and wounds were perfectly fine. Apart from dirt and ripped clothes, there were no other sign of injuries.

"Hahahahahahah! That sword is really crazy! If I didn't have my Excalibur of Divinity, I might've been done for."

On the sidelines, the rest of the Gremory group watched as Xenovia crossed swords with Freed. Issei in particular, had his eyes wide open at the fight happening before his eyes. Two legendary holy swords clashing at one another. They could only watch in amazement.

"Oi! Don't go forgetting about me!"

They were snap back to reality with the voice that sent chills down their very own spine. With a large magic circle of the fallen angels on his back, three large blobs of matter appeared and settled behind the floating Kokabiel. The blobs then began to expand in size, taking on one of the most ferocious creature know to all. A cerberus. The three headed beast roared sending gusts of winds that was strong enough to blow little children away.

"These shall entertain both you and me for quite a while. Please do your best to survive! Hahahaha!"

With Xenovia keeping Freed occupied, the Gremory mustered their strength and will to fight those monsters summoned by Kokabiel.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Issei prepared as they face head on against the guardians of the gate leading to Hades' underworld. Truthfully speaking, they were all confident that none of them could take on a cerberus by themselves.

With Rias and Akeno acting on offence and Koneko on defense, Issei's role was support. His boosted gear allows him to transfer the power built up using the boosted gear to someone else, powering them up.

Rias gathered her demonic power turning it all to power of destruction. She poured and poured demonic powers to it as it grows by the second. Akeno as well. Her hand became surrounded by lightning, getting bigger and bigger. Aiming at the same cerberus, they then both threw it at the same time.

One of the cerberus swung its claw and instantly, both attacks were split apart with not even a scratch was made on the claw. Truly a frightening creature to face.

"We can't give up Bucho, Akeno-san. We have to hold up as long as we can!" Issei said and started boosting himself. No matter how strong the enemies are, giving up was never an option for him.

Boost!

"Issei, once you reach the fifth boost, please transfer the power accumulated to me and Akeno. We'll take down each one of them with our combined power!" With her declaration, the fear building up on each of the other members disappeared. If the king lost confidence, the kingdom will fall. A statement that could be said for them.

Issei turned her head and saw the figure of Xenovia and Freed clashing it out with their holy swords. Sparks appeared as they slide their sword against one another. They look like they were on a stalemate but that was far from it. Xenovia mentioned that she hasn't got full control over her Durandal yet and judging by the face she's making, she's clearly exhausted. Furthermore, just before Kokabiel appeared she was already worn out due to her injuries.

Xenovia exchanged blows again and again. But each time, her blows got weaker and weaker. It was only a matter of time until she reach her limit. Two blows or maybe one blow? Who know. Her body was shaking as she held her Durandal.

"Hahahahahah. What's this, are you about to faint?! Kufuhahahahah!" Just as Freed said, it wouldn't be surprising if Xenovia collapsed at any moment. Her body was shaking and noticing a slight opening, he dashed towards her and aiming for the kill.

Slash—!

Droplets of blood splashed on the ground yet no dead body can be seen. Xenovia completely disappeared. Looking around his surroundings, Freed noticed someone.

Kiba's figure appeared. Held in his arms was the unconcious Xenovia. His face was overflowing with anger and hatred towards the man. Especially at the thing he was holding. The Excaliburs.

"Kiba-san! You shouldn't fight yet, you need more rest!" Asia came running out of the door, desperately chasing after Kiba. She had a worried face that was on the verge of crying.

"Asia-san. Please take care of Xenovia. I'll fight that guy." Pointing at Freed, Kiba gave a warm smile directed at Asia. Although he had just been healed, his body was still quite sore and was aching all over. His hatred towards the Excalibur was the only thing driving him forwards and giving him the determination to endure the pain and agony he was suffering.

Kiba placed Xenovia on the ground and immediatly, Asia's hand glowed warm green. The healing power of Asia that came from her sacred gear, the twilight healing. Definitely a life saver. Looking around, Kiba saw Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Issei facing against three massive cerberus. They were so focused at it that they didn't even noticed his pressence.

"I'll take over for Xenovia. You don't mind do you?"

"I don't bloody care! Just as long as I get to kill someone with my Excalibur-chans!"

Using his sword birth sacred gear, Kiba summoned two swords to match the enemy. With a determined face, he charged forwards. Their swords met and instantly the gap in power was revealed. Kiba's swords was cut and shattered to countless pieces. Despite the fact of such overwhelming disadvantage, Kiba didn't give up. His determination to defeat the Excalibur was more important than his very own life.

"Arghhhhhhhhh—" He summoned yet another pair of sword and continued to slashed Freed. Even in the state he was in, he desperately tried to fight in order to avenge his fallen comrades...Family.

Boost!

"Bucho I will now transfer the power I've gathered!" Having boosted for five times. Issei transferred all the demonic power to both Rias and Akeno. Their bodies glowed faint red and instantly one could feel how stronger they got.

Rias summoned an enormous block of demonic power which she carefully turned into her family's famed power of destruction. Like lightning, it zapped one of the cerberus which made a hole in its body. The hole slowly started to recover but holy lightning descended above turning the beast in to nothing but dust.

The looks on their face was like a child discovering a present under the Christmas tree. They had the expression which showed their happiness as they took down one of the three guardian dogs of hell. They managed to defeat what they thought they couldn't which gave them hope to fight and hold out until reinforcements arrived.

Descending from the sky were the two cerberus. Only now that they noticed how big it was. It stood roughly around 20 metres high with claws and teeth deadlier and sharper than swords and spears.

Roooooooooaaaaaaaaaar!

"Valper! Start the fusion of the Excaliburs!" From the sky, the voice of Kokabiel echoed as he spoke, ordering Valper.

Acknowledging his superior's command, Valper walked over to Freed and collected the pair Excalibur. As if saying something like "Ahhh too bad. Let's play again after the creation of the new Excalibur" Freed handed over the Excaliburs to Valper.

Kiba recognised Valper Galilei. How could he forget? The very person who tried to disposed of him upon finding out that he couldn't use the Excalibur. As he was about to start running forward, a three metre light spear crashed down the ground as if signalling for Kiba to 'get lost'.

Kiba clenched his fist. What good would it be if he fall now. The people that suffered the same fate as him, how would he face them if he died now! He steeled his emotions and decided to return to his comrades' side to face against the two giant beast.

"How long will the fusion take?" Asked Kokabiel.

"4 minutes maximum."

Satisfied with the answer, Kokabiel went "Hmph" towards Valper. Both Freed and Valper were standing next to each other, just behind the floating Kokabiel to ensure their safety.

Valper cast the spell. The black and white Excalibur floated in the air. Wrapped in blinding white light, it then formed a sphere made out of nothing but light fused with holy power. With a smirk on his face, Valper gave a thumbs up to Kokabiel to confirmed the success.

Roooooaaaaaar!

One of the Cerberus jumped up and with all three of its head, fire balls were shot towards Rias and the others. They had two options available. One was to counter the attack by overpowering it and the second one was to dodge. Being on the defence was not an option for them since no one amongst them know how to cast high level defensive shield or barrier.

With the fireballs fast approaching, the Sitri's magic circle appeared to block the incoming attack. The water produced from the magic circle was enough to neutralised the fire balls resulting no casualties.

"My servants are making sure to cast the barrier every ten minutes or so. Fortunately, I've successfully contacted the higher ups and said that Reinforcement would be available in an hour maximum." Sona Sitri appeared with her glasses still as red as ever.

"We just need to hold out until then. If you're free Sona, would act as our shield and block all magical attacks directed at us?" Rias asked towards her childhood friend.

"Sure. But for him to actually drag these monsters from the depths of hell, just what is he thinking?!"

The two cerberus charged towards the group of devils.

Kiba and Akeno on one side and Rias and Koneko at the other. They formed a group of two to deal with the cerberus. Issei and Sona were for support thus, did not join any of the two groups. Issei's job was to transfer boost and transfer power to both Rias and Akeno while Sona blocks any magical attack.

Kiba and Koneko charged to their appointed target immobilizing the beast temporarily. Not missing the opening created, Rias and Akeno shot out their attacks.

Bang—!

But this time, only a small cut was made. Compared to the attack earlier that pierced a hole through the cerberus' body, the attack just now was only about twenty percent of the boosted attack earlier. With the cerberus' regeneration ability, an attack of that calibre was just like child's play.

Boost!

With currently eight boost displayed on the boosted gear, Issei transferred the demonic power built up to Rias and Akeno but before that, the two cerberus shot a combination on fire and lightning. The attacks that came from both the cerberus combined as it heads towards them.

"Issei used the power you've gathered to boost me, Akeno and Sona quickly!"

"Yes!"

The combined fire and lightning incinerated anything it touches. Whether it be dust or stone, nothing was left behind.

Sona mustered all the demonic energy and created a magic circle as she prepared to use the best barrier within her knowledge. The magic circle expanded in size and turned to become ice.

As the attack became came into contact with each other, shock waves was spread throughout the entire area. The gust of wind was so strong that it was like there was storm passing by the area.

"Akeno!"

Rias called out to her queen. They both took out their wing from their back as they flew into the air. Once they say the flying figure of Rias and Akeno, Koneko and Kiba immediately immobalised the cerberus that they were fighting.

Just by looking at the figure of their master, they instantly discerned their intentions. Both Akeno and Rias landed on the cerberus crying out in pain as it wailed in agony.

They conjured all the demonic power they could mustered and shot it towards the beast's head. As the saying goes 'one shot, one kill'. The three heads of each of the cerberus were decapitated and rolled across the ground and at this time when Valper cried out in joy.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Its complete! The birth of the legendary Excalibur!" All the church knew was that he was experimenting with holy sword users but in truth, he was also figuring out a way to fused both fragments of the sword to form the original.

The happiness was engraved on Valper's face. He laughed as he grab the Excalibur and waved it in the air.

"Good. Freed, use the Excalibur to slaughter all of them filthy devil."

"Understood boss!"

Satisfied with the order he had been given, Freed took the Excalibur from Valper. The holy power it was now emitting was incomparable holy power compared to the two of its fragments.

Just the feeling of pure holy power as it traveled through the air was enough to cause minor suffocation towards the devils. What a truly a frightening sword.

Kiba jumped in front on instinct as if to protect the rest of the peerage. He changed the sword held in his hand, switching to the most powerful sword he had in his arsenal.

'I have to protect my comrade no my family! I cannot lose to protect the people who are important to me! I already failed once and I cannot fail again!' All sorts of thoughts were going through Kiba's head as he prepared for the attack Freed was preparing for him.

With his friends, comrades and family, alive or dead, everyone was relying on him. Failure was not an option!

Just as the swords were about to clash, the Excalibur emitted light surpassing what it had previously prepared. It then floated in the air as it got released from Freed's grip.

Tsk—!

The Excalibur stab itself to Freed's chest piercing his heart. Fresh blood gushed out from the hole just like a fountain of blood. Freed fell to the floor. His life taken away from him by the will of the legendary Excalibur.

There was absolutely no trace of blood on the Excalibur as it pulled itself from the body. Engulf in white light, something that only a certain word would be able to explain. A miracle.

Countless of light sphere appeared out of nowhere, each taking on a form of little children. Although transparent and faceless, it was surely the body of a children.

Speaking one by one, they spoke to Kiba.

"Don't worry about us Kiba-kun. We are happy were we are right now."

"Yuuto we believed in you!"

"Please don't endure our pain by yourself."

"Stop looking for revenge Yuuto-san. More violence would only lead to more."

"Please live on for our sake."

"We miss you and don't ever forget that we will never forget you."

"With God on our side, we will always be together."

Tears were over flowing from Kiba's eyes as he suppressed the emotions overflowing from him. He heard what his friends had to say one more time, this alone made him happy as he is. Their voices which was engrave on his mind, voices that he so wanted to hear so much, voices the push him to keep getting stronger and lastly voices that were always with him.

"We will always be together Yuuto-kun... We are more than friends, we are a big happy family. And that fact alone will never changed no matter how much time passes."

As Kiba heard the last sentence, he burst into tears. His emotions exploded in one go as he cried with all his might. Not just him but all the people from the school who were there also had tears flowing out their eyes. The scene alone as Kiba reunited with his friends from the holy sword project was enough to make anyone shed tears.

"Kiba Yuuto. Forgive me if I had caused you so much pain."

The Excalibur spoke.

Kiba spared a glance at the shining Excalibur. His eyes were so red from the crying while droplets of tears were spilling on the ground.

"With me divided into two, I had no way of resisting what was being done to me. Due to all the innocent lives I've taken, 'I' the conciousness of the Excalibur was created."

The Excalibur then shined brightly engulfing him and Kiba with blinding light.

"What do you desire, knight?"

"I want... I want to be the sword to protect those who are important to me... I don't want to experience the trajedy of losing someone close to me ever again..."

As if accepting Kiba's words the Excalibur gave Kiba a gift which gave birth to something new.

[Partner. That boy has reached it.]

'Reach what?'

[His Balance Breaker.]

A half white half black almost like the Yin and Yang symbol appeared bellow Kiba. From the circle, a sword appeared.

"Balance Breaker – Sword of the Betrayer." The power of both light and dark. The power to erase and devour. And lastly, the power to protect.

"Hahahahahaha! What was that? Were those voices the failure children of the holy sword project " Laughing hysterically, Valper asked. Kiba just stayed quiet, completely ignoring the laughing old man.

"Let me tell you the truth about that project of mine. Since I was a little boy, I've always admired holy swords especially the Excalibur. I dedicated my life to being a priest with a goal to one day wield a legendary sword. But when I found out that I couldn't and that the original Excalibur was divided into two... Did you know how I felt? My life was wasted! Sacrifices like you and the others were just discardable materials for me to use!"

Kiba couldn't take anymore at what he was hearing and ran towards Valper Galilei. Fear ran through his veins as he saw the approaching Kiba. He shouted to Kokabiel as he pleaded to be save.

"Kokabiel-sama please help! I don't want to die...!"

"You've served your purpose. I have nothing to do with you now." Despite the plead Valper made, Kokabiel ignored all of it.

Slash!

Blood flowed out the diagonal slash on his chest. He fell back first onto the ground as bit by bit, life was slowly leaving his body. Blood came out of his mouth as he tried to speak and died with his eyes open.

"Kuhahahahaha! I have no use for weaklings so shall we get started then? Oh yeah I'll reveal something that would me you devils happy. The biblical god is dead. He died along with the original satans!"

All of them were shocked. Whether he was lying or not, they cannot be sure. Asia and Xenovia at the side had their eyes wide open. The almighty god which they've devoted their life to were already dead from the beginning. Was their life a complete waste of time? They worshipped a being which was already dead.

"That's probably why you achieved that sword brat. With the help of a the Excalibur, you managed to do the unthinkable. For two elements of the opposite thing to combine the only possible answer is because 'god is dead'.Anyway enough of that. Let's play!"

A massive spear of light appeared on his hands. Measuring around 6 metres long and one and a half metre wide, it would surely mean instant death if you got hit by that thing.

Issei started to boost himself as fast as he can to transfer demonic power to Rias in order to match that spear of light.

"Rias, our opponent is a monster beyond our abilities. We should attack at the same time to cancel out that spear." Just as Sona was talking to Rias, Kokabiel, threw the spear.

"I know...we have to hold out as long as possible."

With only six boost Issei transferred the demonic energy to Akeno, Rias and Sona. The three of them then shot out blocks of demonic power to cancel out the fast approaching spear of light.

Boom—!

The impact was stagerring. Strong winds were created just by the mere collision of two attacks. Trying to push one another, the spear of light disintegrated and demonic energy disintegrated, cancelling one another.

Boost!

"Issei, this time boost only me. Its our turn to be on the offensive!"

"Yes Bucho!"

Rias released an enormous amount of demonic energy which then turned to power of destruction. Its size was incomparable to what she usually shot out. She then point her fingers at Kokabiel and released the power destruction.

Unfazed by the incoming attack, Kokabiel just stood there and raised his right arm intending to block with it. A loud boom was created as the power of destruction came in contact with Kokabiel's hand.

With the power of destruction slowly trying to pierce its way through the tough hands, Kokabiel grab it and squeezed.

Crack—!

"Impossible. He squeezed my attack and shattered it?" It was only reasonable for her to be surprised. An attack you thought would at least left an injury was shattered to countless pieces.

Not just Rias but everyone. Their gazes at Kokabiel showed fear as they saw the gap in power between all of them.

"So you can reach the power of an ultimate class devil by using the Sekiryutei's power. Interesting."

With all hope lost, a person suddenly appeared.

"Oh hey guys what are you doing here?"

"Godou-senpai!" Issei said in a surprised voice.

Kusanagi Godou appeared. He clearly had no idea what was going on. So why was he even there? Noticing the sudden appearance of Godou, Kokabiel descended from the sky.

"Who are you?"

"Kusanagi Godou." Godou shot a glance at Rias and asked "Hey Rias is this guy your friend?"

"Far from it." Rias explained to Godou what just happened. She started of at how Kokabiel wanted to start a war and how they were buying time until reinforcement arrived.

But what caught Godou's attention the most was how willingly he would abandon a comrade if they lost their importance. Even sacrificing thousands of humans was only a small thing for him.

"Leave the rest to me."

"Hahahahahaha! What can you do?!"

'Partner, wake up. I have someone to come play with you.' Signalling for«Ame no Murakumo» to wake up, the jet black sword manifested in Godou's hand.

'Finally King. I was waiting for a battle for so long!' True to its nature as a god of steel, the only thing the divine sword sought for was battle.

Everyone stared at the sword Godou was holding. Although they knew that it was the «Ame no Murakumo» holy sword, they were surprised to see Godou holding it. Aside from that, they also felt something weird from it. As he faced Kokabiel, Godou chanted spell words, converting his tremendous amount of divine power to his «Authority».

"I am the strongest bearer of victory. Obstructions, be dismissed from my path."

"Huh? What are talking about?" Kokabiel who had no idea what he was doing could only asked but nevertheless, Godou ignored him and continued chanting.

"All evil things fear me. Unjust beings of power cannot defeat me...for I am the strongest, able to break all barriers!"

Godou uttered the incantation for the warrior who holds the golden sword, one of Verethragna's incarnation. Having mastered Verethragna's ability, Godou was able to use each incarnation more efficiently.

Godou did chant the warrior's spell words but instead of activating the «Sword of Wisdom» as well, he only manifested the warrior ability to gain the combat skill to see through his enemies' attacks and magic. It also magnified his natural instinct as a Campione.

The battle begun. Kokabiel summoned a sword made out of pure light and charged towards Godou. His speed was greater than both Kiba and Xenovia combined but all of it were seen through by Godou's eyes. With a speed rivalling that of a lightning, both of them swung their sword as hard as they can.

Crack—

With a single strike, the sword of light shattered as it tried to parry «Ame no Murakumo». The divine sword sliced the sword of light with ease as it headed to Kokabiel's body. Using his keen reflexes, Kokabiel managed to avoid a fatal hit by quickly stepping backwards.

"Tsk! What a troublesome sword!" Making another sword, yet this time, he used significantly more and denser holy power as it took on the shape of sword. He swung it around a few times as if confirming something.

This time, it was Godou's turn to be on the offensive. He shortened the distance between them and rotated his body 360 degrees to increase the lightning speed of his attack. It was blocked and sword of light didn't shatter either.

The two of them simultaneously attacked with their sword. Kokabiel was sweating. It's like he knew that the enemy before him was only playing around. Gripping tightly on the sword of light, he swung it downwards while Godou slashed with lightning speed along the core of the opponent.

With a direct frontal crash, the sword of light shattered yet again.

With no other choice left, Kokabiel grabbed the Excalibur that was sticking out the ground. He poured his holy power to it as if supressing it so that he doesn't end up like Freed and began to send slash towards Godou. The way they swung their sword with such strength caused shockwaves and gusts of wind to be formed which was sent to the surroundings.

Had their sword been an ordinary sword, violent attack and slashes that they threw at each other would surely snap these blades in half. But it was a different story if both their sword had such amazing history. With legendary swords clashing at one another and used by two astounding swordsmen, the sight was to behold.

Every time one side attacks, the other one would defend and make a counter attack as a response and vice versa. The two swords clashed and repelled each other continuously, sending sparks along the way to prove its superiority while the swordsmen throwing fierce attack at each other through swords skill.

The two of them jumped back and separated from each other. Kokabiel was breathing heavily while Godou had a satisfied smile on his face not even exhausted from their constant clashes. Just what you would expect from a Campione's stamina, truly outstanding. Both of them vanished and instantly reappeared in front of each other as their sword met. Sparks flew off from constant clashed and sliding from both sword.

Kokabiel knew that the chances of him gaining the upper hand was slim and decided to compensate his lack of skills and strength by infusing magic to the Excalibur, giving it projectile attacks. He swung his sword and flame projectiles were produced which was aimed at Godou every time their sword bashed each other.

'Do it.'

'Understood King!'

«Ame no Murakumo» activated its special skill. It absorbed the fire projectiles and turned it to something which can be used by Godou. Turning the fire in to something else, Godou swung «Ame no Murakumo» as hard as he can and the second it touched the Excalibur an explosion was created blowing away Kokabiel and the Excalibur away.

Kokabiel was sent flying until he was stopped by the school wall. The injuries he received wasn't enough to disabled his movements but his body trembled to the impact it sustained as he stood up desperately. Godou had overpowered him on swordsmanship alone. Furthermore, Kokabiel was also caught from the explosion which was originally his fire projectiles.

Godou decided to finish the match. He chanted the incantations to summon the power of the sun to incinerate the enemy before him.

"For victory, hasten forth before me! O Immortal Sun, I beseech thee to grant radiance to the stallion." The sun which should've set hours ago was brightly shinning in the sky.

The flames of the sun which incinerates all took on the shape of a gallant stallion as it galloped toward its target – Kokabiel.

Seeing the fast approaching fire of incineration, Kokabiel's face paled. With no way of running he could only try to overpower it. He poured all his holy power to summon a spear of light bigger the Kuoh Academy. He opened his 10 black wings and threw the spear of light as hard as he can while his wings shot out black arrows formed from his feathers.

Boom—!

The attack Kokabiel sent didn't even make any difference. The stallion was still galloping, ready to devour its target at any moment. With all his hope lost, a man in a shining white armour appeared, standing in front of Kokabiel. His armour was just like Issei's balance breaker during the fight with Raiser but the only difference was that guy's armour was pure white. His wings gave a shining white glow mejectically as he raised his hand, intending to stop the galloping stallion.

The stallion and the unknown armoured guy's hand met but the sheer difference in size was like comparing a normal house to a castle. The eight wings of light shined brightly as he tried to absorb the attack.

"Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"

The fire in the shape of the stallion gradually became smaller and smaller but it was no use, the stallion still made its way towards them.

Booooooooooooooooooooooooooom—!

Despite being only about a tenth of its size, it still made a big massive crater in the ground. Fire covered the area as a result of the stallion's attack which swept the surrounding dust. Kokabiel's body was laying on the ground along with the armoured guy with his armour shattered in pieces. Fortunately they were still both alive. The boy who was clad in white armour earlier stood up and once again and put on his armour of majestic white. He then grabbed Kokabiel's body and put him on his shoulder.

"Hey. Where are you taking that guy and who are you?" Godou asked.

"Greetings. My name is Vali and I was sent to retrieve Kokabiel. I tried to block your attacked since Azazel wanted him alive to seal in the deepest parts of the underworld – Cocytus. And I must say, that attack from the heaven was simply amazing. Even I couldn't divide it and only managed to divide about ninety percent but still managed to blow me away and shattered my Divine Dividing Scale Male to pieces. What a truly frightening attack that was…"

He spread out his wings and hovered in the sky when somebody spoke up.

"Albion." The boosted gear on Issei's left arm glowed red as it spoke.

"Ddraig." Responding to the dragon on Issei's hand the white wings shined brightly.

The two heavenly dragons met again and greeted each other by saying their rival's name.

Vali then turned his head to face Issei.

"Rival. You were pathetic. I was watching you from afar yet you barely did anything. I was so disappointed in you so please do get stronger for our future fights so you don't die easily."

With that said, he disappeared as he traveled in the sky.

"Is everyone alright?" Turning his head around, he asked at the group of people behind him. Everyone except Irina who was in the club room was present including the rest of the student council. For some reason they were just staring at him blankly without saying anything.

"What? Do I have something on my face or something?"

"Ah yeah. We're alright. Did Onii-sama sent you, Onii-chan?"

"No. I noticed some explosion and decided to check on you guys if there was something wrong. I tried going by taxi at first but for some reason they all declined."

Godou explained how he got to the school and how he walked for about half an hour.

"Then I arrived at school. I noticed a weak barrier so I thought that you guys were just messing around with some stuff until I saw that Kokabiel guy."

"Weak?" Sona asked in a slightly angered voice. "That was one of the sturdiest barrier I have in hand..."

With their eyes sparkling, Saji and Issei ran towards Godou. Both of them held one of his hands and spoke with Saji taking the lead.

"Woah! Did you defeat the 10 winged guy? Please teach me to become stronger Godou-senpai."

"Please. We both want to become much stronger and become high class devils. And after that guhehehe...!" Both of them had drools leaking out their mouth as they imagined their ideal futures.

Grabbing away his hands from the idiot's grip, Godou walked over to Rias and gave her a pat on the head.

"You did well against that guy Rias. I'm glad your all okay." With a smile on his face, Godou spoke to Rias and the rest of the group.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

In a VIP room in some unknown store were four people. There was Godou, Azazel, Sirzechs and Michael sitting around a table.

"So what did you do to Kokabiel?" Azazel asked.

"Huh? I thought you sent some guy called Vali to collect him." Godou replied in a confused manner.

"What? I never ordered that kid to do anything."

"Don't tell me, he joined the Khaos Brigade with Kokabiel..." Sirzechs interjected in a surprised voice since that possibility wasn't zero percent.

"What's the Khaos Brigade?" Godou asked.

"A group created by the Dragon God Ophis hoping to over throw the Great Red. Although Ophis created it, we feel that she's only a leader in face. The members are only using her to their personal gain." Explained Michael.

Nodding, Godou understood the situation.

"By the way, is everything alright with Gabriel?"

"To be honest, she's more troublesome than Serafall. She...ask some...weird...questions."

Godou remembered when Gabriel indirectly asked 'what's a man's thing?' Which Godou couldn't answer. What a troublesome innocent angel she is...

"Weird questions?"

"You don't wanna know."

As if remembering something, Sirzechs spoke to Godou.

"Isn't there some sort of parent visit next week."

"Ahh yeah. What about it...? Don't tell me you and your dad are coming?!"

"Ah yep. Actually, I was the only person planning to attend but as soon as father heard about it he insisted on coming as well."

Shocked from what he heard, Godou remembered a certain time at the Gremory castle...

'Godou-chan! You're Rias-chan's older brother so you have to call me papa, okay?'

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **

**I've set up a poll on my profile so please visit and vote so I know what you guys want regarding Rias. If the poll isn't there, then there might be something wrong or I messed something up so please contact me. Although I'm not quite sure about the battle scenes I write, I hope you enjoyed this chapter at least. Please review! **


	9. Chapter 8 - Rise of the Khaos Brigade

******Disclaimer: I do not own Campione or High School DxD. They both belong to their rightful owner Taketsuki Jou and Ichiei Ishibumi.**

******A/N: Well, where should I start. I've finally finished this chapter after sooo long. If I had a good excuse, I would've said it already but unfortunately, I don't T_T I hope you enjoy this chapter so happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After the battle with Kokabiel, the damaged the school received were repaired immediately. Currently, today was the famous day were parent were allowed to watch how their son or daughter get on in class.

"Yahoo! Rias-chan, Godou-chan look this way!" Shouted a certain Duke of Devils while waving his hand fiercely in the air.

His shouts were loud enough to cause the whole students, including the teacher to look back the classroom apart from three people.

Godou and Rias ignored the man shouting at the back of the class with both their faces dyed red in shyness. Beside from Lord Gremory, there was also a certain someone frantically waving her right arm in the air. As usual, she wore the outfit of a magical girl which some people refer to her as the Maou Shoujo.

"So-tan! Your Onee-chan's here to see youuuuu-!"

Serafall shouted to her little sister, oblivious to the fact that Sona was trying her hardest to ignore her. The student council president's face was burning red to the embarrassment of being called 'So-tan' in front of the whole class.

Both Lord Gremory and Serafall were taking pictures of the class but mainly the people they came here for. With the picture they took, they stared at them with their eyes shinning as if they were looking at a cave full of gold and diamonds.

"Ohh! Lord Gremory! You have a such a talent at using a camera. The angle of the images you took, together with the perfect time to capture the person's unique beauty! Truly a masterpiece!"

"Thanks you very much Serafall-dono! I could say the same thing to you as well!"

They shared the photos they took with each other while their saliva slightly leaked out their mouth as they laughed with a 'kufufufuf' sound.

Ring-!

The sound of the bell ringing echoed through the room and brought a smile of relief on Godou, Rias and Sona's faces.

Save by the bell. They quickly exited the room, leaving behind those they were acquainted with.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

It was already lunchtime at Kuoh Academy.

Currently in the Occult Research clubroom were the Gremory and the Sitri.

"It's been such a long time Rias-chan, Godou-chan and Sona-chan!" Lord Gremory spoke.

"Anyway, this person is my father." Rias introduced her father to her peerage, to be more precise, to Issei, Asia and the members of the student councils. She then continued. "Next to Otou-sama is my brother Sirzechs Lucifer-sama and Serafall Leviathan-sama. I'm sure just by hearing their last name, you could tell that they are two of the four Maous of the underworld."

All the members apart from Godou bowed in front of the current holder of the title Lucifer and Leviathan to show respect.

Issei and Saji started whispering to each other.

"Isn't Leviathan-sama gorgeous?! Hahaha Kaichou's sister is so cute! I'm so lucky to be part of the Sitri household."

"Stop spouting none sense! There's no way so you can get your hands on any of them so stop impressing yourself!"

The two young devils argued in inaudible sound to stop other people from hearing their arguments and cause shame for their respected peerage or household they belong to.

In the presence of two maous and a duke of devils, the atmosphere inside the room was dead silent. Of course, no one wants to disgrace themselves in front of the highest authority in the devil world.

"How have you been my Rias-chan and Godou-chan?"

"We've been fine Otou-sama." Rias said to his father.

"Yeah everything is fine Otou-san." Godou replied.

In truth, he used to call Rias' father as 'Lord Gremory' to show respect for his hospitality when he was new to the under world. But after a few days or weeks, Lord Gremory made a request he couldn't follow.

Lord Gremory requested that Godou starts calling him 'Papa' since he is like a brother to Rias. No matter how you look at it, the two of them got along well and never had conflicts with each other.

But Godou couldn't bring himself to call some one 'Papa' and as a result, he settled for the term 'Otou-san', just as how he would refer to his own father.

"By the way Godou-chan, I heard you were looking a house to buy?"

"Yes. I plan to buy a house big enough to accommodate at least about six people."

"If so, you can have the mansion I have, I'll transfer the ownership of it to your name. I'll send maids and butlers to serve your needs as well."

"Are you sure? I have the money to pay for it if you don't mind."

"Oh its fine. Your my second son after all. Also, can Rias stay with you? I feel that its safer for Rias to be living in the same house as you than some apartment."

"Of course."

Lord Gremory smiled as soon as he heard Godou's answer. He knew that her daughter was in safe hands.

"Actually, I need to take care of some things back in the underworld. I guess its time for me to head back home..." He whimpered as he spoke. His voice and facial expression showed his dismay about returning back and that he wanted to spend more time with his family and friends.

"Before you go Otou-sama. These are my newest servants." Signalling for Issei and Asia to come up Rias carried on speaking. "This is Hyoudou Issei. He's worth eight pawns and the current Sekiryuutei while this is Asia Argento, my bishop who is also a splendid healer."

Both Issei and Asia bowed upon being introduced to their master's father.

"Hello nice to meet you. Rias had told me many good thing about you two so please support my daughter to the best of your abilities."

"Yes! Nice to meet you to Lord Gremory."

"We will do our best! A pleasure to meet you as well Lord Gremory."

Both Asia and Issei bowed and accepted the request given to them as they watch the head of the Gremory exit through the door.

With him gone, the tension in the room slightly lowered. Just as Issei and Asia were about to go and sit on the sofa, Sirzechs called out to them. With a smile on his face and he spoke.

"Hello there Issei-kun, Asia-san. I'm Sirzechs Lucifer and Rias' older brother." He then waved his hands to signal Serafall to come over and introduce herself.

"Yahoo! I'm Serafall Leviathan. How do you do Issei-kun, Asia-chan!" With her cheerful personality and weird sense of fashion, one wouldn't think that she was one of the four great satans of the underworld.

The two maous then walked towards where the Sitri peerage were and introduced themselves and after a brief introduction, Sirzechs decided to take his leave.

"Unfortunately, I'm on a tight schedule today and cannot stay any longer. I'll have to take my leave for now. Bye everyone!" The crimson satan left the room, probably worried about being late and being lectured by her wife.

Shortly after, the bell rang. Serafall went back to the hotel while everyone else headed to their assigned lesson.

As the hours flew by, school had finally ended. There was no club activity schedule and all the occult research club members decided to head home early.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

"Onii-chan, I know where the house is so would you be moving today?"

"I might do but I'm planning on staying behind for a bit to watch the baseball club. Maybe after that, I'll drop by the game centre to ease my boredom."

"Is that so."

"Can you do me a favour Rias? Can you please take Serafall and Gabriel with you to the mansion because I might not be back until sunset. They would be in my hotel room."

"Of course. I'll send you the address later so please check your phone."

With that said, Rias left the school.

Godou then head towards where the baseball club was and sat on the grass to watch the club play. Just by looking at them, he was taken back as he imagined him and his friends playing it more that five hundred years ago.

Although it was completely fine to join two clubs, Godou refused to join the baseball club for the same reason he had centuries ago.

Watching was enough to satisfy him.

The practice ended and he then decided to kill some time at the nearby game centre.

Upon arriving, he was surprised to see that arcades were lined up and crane games set up everywhere. Back in his original world, arcade games were rarely seen since the of the evolution of the gaming world. From 2D to 3D to virtual reality, the world of gaming came to life.

He had lived for more than five hundred years on that planet and have watched as ground breaking discoveries and inventions were made.

He had watched how fast the human civilisation evolved, struggled at various problems and natural disasters.

As the time flew by, the sun started to go down. Drowned at playing the games he missed so much, Godou noticed the time and decided to head at his new mansion.

Even though it was already night time, the streets were brightly illuminated by tall lamp post so Godou decided to walked back home.

Along the way, the light began to get dimmer and dimmer but he paid no attention to it and continued walking. He could also hear foot steps approaching him but decided to ignore it since it was the foot steps of a human and not some supernatural creature.

Swish-!

His head was instantly covered in some sort of mask to prevent him from seeing anything.

He was then quickly surrounded by five unknown people as they tied his arms and legs with ropes and covered his mouth to prevent any cry of help from escaping his mouth.

As much as he wanted to retaliate, he knew that the ones that were behind this situation were humans and decided to play along.

With his movements sealed, he was carried away and transported.

And so, the Godslaying Devil King Kusanagi Godou was kidnapped...

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

About a mile away from the school, there was massive glamorous mansion surrounded by tall walls and fences.

The front gate was clad in golden and silvery paint with a path leading to the main house. Along the way, there was a beautiful fountain and hoses running along the grassy fields sprinkling water to prevent the ground turning dry.

"Hey Rias-tan, where's Godou-tan?"

"He said he would be back late since he is planning to stop by at the local game centre."

"But isn't it already past eight o'clock and he still isn't here. Maybe something happened to him?!" Gabriel spoke with a hint of panic in her voice.

The three of them were currently in the new mansion acquired by Godou from Lord Gremory. Since Godou was taking too long they decided to eat without him.

The food served was extravagant despite only three people present currently eating. All the food was specially made by experienced chefs while dozens of maids and butlers were on standby, occasionally refilling wine or other drinks.

"Don't worry Gabriel-sama. I'm sure Onii-chan will be fine."

"Yeah-Yeah! You know how strong our king is! There's no way the King of a Seraph and a Maou will go down that easily!"

"Yeah your right..."

The trio were sat around an elegant table while they talked about the missing Godou. While talking, they ate various foods served for them, savouring each food they put in their mouth.

The girls were planning to wait for Godou to come home but fell asleep due to their exhausted body.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

After nearly two hours of journey, the car arrived to its destination.

Slowly, the door opened and Godou was immediately taken and carried to where the men were headed to.

They then arrived at a massive building and entered an elevator planning to go to the basement.

Open.

The elevator door opened and the man carrying Godou sat him on a chair. Godou felt how soft and comfortable the chair was. They then quickly removed the ropes binding his movements and the mask on his head.

Godou opened his eyes but couldn't see well since his eyes were in perfect darkness a while ago. The bright light blinded him however after a few minutes he regained his perfect vision.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by a number of people standing around him.

"Eh? What is this...?"

"Sorry for the late introduction but my name is Georg, the descendant of Johann Georg Faust, the human that contracted with a legendary devil, Mephisto Pheles. As a matter of fact, we have chosen you to be a part of the Hero Faction." A young man with glasses and black hair spoke to Godou.

Just as Godou was about to speak, he was interrupted by a girl.

"I'm Jeanne❤ by the way. We deeply apologised for resulting to such methods to bring you here but that was only because we were afraid that you won't cooperate with us❤." A beautiful blonde woman walked over towards Godou and sat on his lap sideways while both her hands were lock on Godou's neck.

She wore a short blue skirt which only went as far as on top of her knee accompanied by a white t-shirt. She was sat on Godou's lap as she hugged him with her arms coiled around his neck.

Godou could feel her soft breast pressing on his chest which seemed like the clothes they were wearing didn't even exist at all. It wasn't too big yet it wasn't too small either. It was the perfect size. His nose was drowned by the fragrant scent overflowing from her body.

They could both feel the warmth of each others body, especially Jeanne's warm breathe on Godou's neck each time she breathed.

Her soft white thighs transmitted a warm yet soft sensation on Godou's skin as he desperately tried to fight the urge to hug her back due to her certain cuteness.

"Yo-You! What the hell are you doing Jeanne?!" Witnessing the bold movement of Jeanne, a young man shouted in protest. He was probably the same age as Jeanne or just a year younger and had silvery white hair.

"What? Isn't it normal to hug other people as a sign of greetings." Jeanne spoke while still sat on Godou's lap.

"Heh? Are you jealous Siegfried?" Asked Georg in a teasing manner.

His face was dyed red and tried to cover it by shouting "Like hell I am!" at Georg. Nevertheless, it seems that everyone knew that he held romantic feelings for Jeanne and never pursued any further.

Trap in a 'dangerous' situation, Godou finally decided to speak up. He stood up from the chair, forcing Jeanne to get off his lap.

"I don't really get this but whatever the 'Hero Faction' is, I don't want any part of it. Besides, why me? I don't know any of you so how can you trust me?"

"Its not about trust its about power." Walking through the door was a handsome man with short black hair. His body was well toned and radiated a very serious aura.

"Ah Cao-Cao, you're back. Just as you requested, we've brought him here."

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Godou protested.

"Hero Faction is a faction within Khaos Brigade. Its the second largest faction just after the Old Satan Faction and every members of the Hero Faction is a human. That's all I can reveal for now." Georg explained

"Khaos Brigade? Then you're all from that terrorist group..."

"Terrorist? We'd rather not be call that. Even though we are in the same organisation, the Old Satan Faction and Hero faction are completely different. Although I can't reveal what our goal is, I can assure you, its nothing like the Old Satan Faction."

"Still, I can't join you... I'll have to take my leave now."

Godou stood up, forcing Jeanne to get off him. He then started making his way to door when Cao-Cao spoke to him.

"Please reconsider. If you step out that door, we may have to use force to bring you back." All the other member's expressions changed. They readied their stance as they prepared to launch an attack.

"Sorry but I have people waiting for at home, so I'll be taking my leave now."

Godou walked through the door and immediately, countless of projectile attacks were thrown at him. There were, fire, water, wind, lightning and other magical attacks coming towards him in an unbelievable speed.

BOOM!

The door way was blown to pieces, sending rubble of rocks around the room and causing a shock wave that made the whole room shaked violently.

After a few seconds, the dust cleared away and Godou was nowhere to be found.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

After using the [Raptor] to evade the incoming attack sent to him, Godou switch to the [Wind] incarnation to travel in the air.

"Finally here." Godou spoke as he successfully landed to the ground and escaped the Hero Faction. It took him nearly twenty minutes to cover his tracks and lose the search group following him.

He walked towards the massive gate standing at around five metres tall. After ringing the bell, the small entrance opened signalling for him to go inside.

Unfamiliar with the structure of the house, Godou asked the maids to lead him to a room to rest. It turned out that Serafall, Gabriel and Rias fell asleep waiting for him.

After a few hours of sleep, it was already half seven in the morning with school about to start in about an hour or so. Godou and Rias went to have breakfast while both Serafall and Gabriel were still fast asleep in their room.

"Where were you yesterday, Onii-chan?" Asked Rias, wondering what took him so long to get back home.

"Oh, I got caught up in some stuff." Godou replied in a serious tone and lied to prevent others from worrying about him. Although it wasn't his thing to lie, he was sure that not telling her the truth was the best option.

"Caught in some stuff?" Rias spoke in a low voice, thinking deeply on what that phrase could mean but decided not to pursue any further.

After eating their breakfast, the two of them went to school together.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

"What? The school had assigned us a teacher?" Asked Issei in a surprise tone.

"Well it isn't weird. After all, all the clubs in the school has a teacher supervising them so Occult Research Club isn't an exception." Kiba spoke in his usual tone of voice. After the excalibur incident, he found peace and continued to live his life, not for the destruction of the excalibur but to stand by his comrades.

Every members of the club were present. They were eating their lunch as usual in the club room while waiting for their supervising teacher to arrive.

*Knock* *Knock*

The door opened and a man that looked like in his thirties stood there. Everyone had a looked that seem to say "Who the hell are you?" except for Godou, so he decided to speak to him.

"Azazel what are you doing here?" Godou asked.

"Ah Godou. I see that you are a part of the occult research club."

"Yeah so why are you here?"

"I'm the teacher assigned for this club." With a smirk on his face, he proudly declared while everyone just looked at him, speechless.

"Azazel you mean the Governor of the fallen angels...?" Muttered Rias. Although she was the little sister of a Maou, she was never included in important meetings and as a result, she wasn't familiar with what the leaders of the other factions looks like.

"The one and only." Azazel replied to Rias as he signalled for all the club members to come closer.

"Alright everyone, from today onwards, I will be the teacher in charge of this club. Now that my introduction as someone part of the school has finished, I'll introduce myself once more. I'm Azazel, leader of the fallen angels, I have twelve black wings and I like sacred gears. Nice to meet you everyone!"

The club then begun to introduce themselves one by one but Azazel's eyes went wide as it sparkled like a star when he met Kiba and Issei. It looks like he already knew what sacred gear they possess and was very interested.

"The Sekiryuutei and the holy-demonic sword wielder in person! It looks like god has showered his blessings to me!" Upon hearing the mention of the word 'god', Rias looked at Azazel with a serious face on and asked.

"Speaking of god, is he really dead?"

"What...? Where did you hear that?" His voice wavered and sweat began to appear on his forehead.

"Kokabiel."

"That guy... Well, there's no use in hiding it now but can you please keep what I'm about to tell you as a secret. This piece of information can and will create riot and chaos."

They all nodded hearing Azazel's serious tone of voice.

"Yes. The biblical god is dead. He died along with the original satans all the way back during the great war. The only reason me and the other commanders of the fallen angels are still alive was, we were the first ones to retreat."

"So whose in charge of the angels now?" Rias interjected.

"Michael. He took the position of god and is now the leader of the angel along with three other high ranking seraphs, and if I may say so, he's doing a great job of it. He restarted the system god made, to keep the balance between the three faction stable."

"What system?" This time it was Akeno who spoke.

"The system that governs the three factions. You know how devils get minor damage if they pray. How angels falls and their wings turn blacks and other stuff. It also manages the sacred gears."

"An angel operating something that was used by the biblical god. Quite amazing if you think about it." Azazel added.

**«₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪»**

"This is all your fault Serafall! What is so hard about choosing something to wear?!" Gabriel's tone of voice was nothing like her angelic figure. She glared at the carefree maou walking with her as they walked towards their destination.

"My fault? I was only making sure that I wear the best piece of clothing while on a date with Godou-tan. Serafall said at the angry seraph. "And by the way, YOU weren't even supposed to come but you had force yourself between O-U-R date!" She heavily emphasised the word YOU and OUR, making Gabriel stunned with her face in mix emotion of anger and frustration.

"Let's just leave it at that both of you. Its not good to ruin a night out due to some small problems." Godou was currently walking with them as he broke the argument between Serafall and Gabriel.

They had planned to eat out at the nearby restaurant for a change and after that, walked around for a bit and enjoy the starry scene of the infinite universe.

The trio were currently about fifteen minutes away from the restaurant. Though it was already half seven in the evening, none of them felt hungry and just enjoyed walking while talking at the same time as they spent the last twenty minutes or so. From what they currently look like, no one would expect that each one of them were nothing near normal. They looked like just normal people on a night out.

Strangely as it is, there were no people in their field of vision even though it was only about half seven. Even cars and buses was no where to be seen.

Swish-

The trio all looked up as they felt a strong gust of wind passed above their head. It felt as if it was a shock wave from something travelling in the air at high speed but upon looking up, there was nothing but stars shining brightly as it illuminated the total darkness of the sky.

"Just when I was itching on trying to test my new power so badly, the perfect people to test it on just suddenly appeared. Is this what them filthy humans call as fate?"

Hovering in the air was none other than Kokabiel with his wing fully opened in display. The wounds he received a few days ago were nowhere to be seen. He gazed down the trio while a big smile on his face can be clearly seen. He still wore that black robes of his but the aura he gives out was much potent than before. Just from the concentration of power his body was giving out was enough to affect the surrounding air, making it chilly despite the current warm weather.

"What are you up to Kokabiel?" Asked Gabriel. She lifted her hands and shot a beam of light, probably a barrier making any humans near the area to immediately retreat to somewhere else. She took out her ten white angel wings which glowed majestic white and manifested a light spear nearly the same size as her.

"I'll take care of this Godou-kun and Serafall. I've placed a barrier to keep humans away so please rest assured, this won't take long." She opened her wings and started flying, stopping at the same height as Kokabiel.

"Surely you don't think you can beat me. A mere seraph like you won't be enough to satisfy me!"

As if to respond to Gabriel's taunts, Kokabiel summoned his own spear of light and charge at Gabriel. With his speed, it only took a matter of seconds to close the distance. Gripping the spear of light with both if his hands, he slashed it diagonally with all his might. The surrounding air was split as the spear slice through the air cleanly, fast approaching Gabriel's body.

CLANG!

A metallic sound rang through the air. Two spear of light colliding with one another made a sound just like when two metals came in contact with one another. Sparks were formed as the two spear of lights parried one another.

Thanks to her astounding reflex, she managed to blocked the attack. She then put all her strength to push away Kokabiel away from her as she summoned another spear of light and threw it at him. The spear of light cut through the air with speed comparable to lightning.

Kokabiel on the other hand wasn't even fazed and just stared at the fast approaching spear aimed at his heart. With a bored expression on his face, he held the spear of light on his hand as if he was about to throw it and summoned a magic circle in front of him. He then threw the spear in his hand aiming at Gabriel's spear. The spear he threw then changed in appearance as it passed through the magic circle. The spear of light was now armoured in black demonic aura.

The two spears collided and Gabriel's spear of light literally split in half. The black demonic coat of aura boosted Kokabiel's spear of light with the destructive and sharpness to split other forms of attack.

Not too sure on what happened, Gabriel decided to dodge the attack to avoid unnecessary injury which could very well decide the match.

Godou and Serafall stared at the large crater made by the enhanced spear of light. Shocked at how that demonic spear of light was so destructive, both of them just hoped for the safety of their comrade.

With two ten winged angel and fallen angel battling in the sky, who knows what the aftermath could be.

Walking on the street were two people, one male and one female. The male had a silver hair and his face looks like he was still in his teens. He was accompanied by a girl probably a year or two older than him. Her looks was well above average, the type that would attract onlookers as she walked through crowded people.

"Damn that Kokabiel. Where is he?!"

"Calm down Cattleya. You know how he is, he's battle freak. He's probably looking for someone to test his new power on."

"Look who's talking. You speak as if your not one yourself Vali."

A sudden changed in the wind, breezed past the duo. A magic that was cast to prevent human from going to a certain place lingered at their surrounding. Most likely a battle between two supernatural being was taking place nearby. They both looked at each other and instantly knew what Kokabiel was up to. He was engaged in a fight.

Both of them decided to head to where the source of the barrie was at, hoping to find the person they were looking for. Though they can both fly, they agreed that it would be quite troublesome if they were spotted.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! How do you like that?! Amazing, isn't it? That's my real power!"

"You can use demonic energy to make your attack stronger?" Gabriel asked.

"Since the time we fell, us fallen angels, lost god's blessing. That may sound like a bad thing but it allowed us to gain a new power. Doesn't every angel know that the first ever devil was an angel. The angel that questioned god, he who challenged his creator. The heylel, the bringer of dawn, Lucifer."

"Lucifer..."

"He was banished to the underworld for his rebellion against god. Centuries, millennia, he spent in there as he grew his army that challenged the heaven, turning to a completely new entity which is now known as devils. He sought for the destruction of heaven and the death of the almighty father."

"You mean fallen angels can use both holy and demonic energy?!"

"You are correct yet incorrect at the same time. Only a few individuals can use both holy and demonic power and only the minority of the fallen angels can. To put it simply, only the stronger fallen angels can use demonic and holy power since it requires considerable magic control."

Shocked at his words, Gabriel could only stare at her opponent. Though she doesn't want to believe it, the evidence was right in front of her eyes.

"That sound too good to be true." Gabriel spoke. "If what you said were true, that you could use both holy and demonic power, it must also mean that your body is susceptible to both holy and demonic attacks."

Kokabiel's face twitched as he heard what Gabriel had to say. Though all she said were true, he couldn't believe it was found out this early.

"True, but we can use attack that are both deadly to angels and devils which compensates for that. Enough with the talk, I'm still not satisfied with our little fight." With that said, Kokabiel threw a spear of light aimed at Gabriel as he charge forward.

Dodge.

Gabriel flew sideways, evading the spear of light with no excess movements before she parried Kokabiel's attack. Gusts of winds flew in every direction causing shock waves to be produced.

Their sight locked onto each other. Gabriel suddenly swung the spear of light ferociously and charged at the Kokabiel that was sent flying back. She swung the spear as it reach the speed that no human eyes could catch up to as it tear through the wind with a 'wooosh' sound.

Despite her frail figure, Gabriel was overpowering Kokabiel. Her strikes were faster, deadlier and stronger than his. They continued to hurl spear of lights at each other, using their wings to evade and in some occasion, wrapping their body with their wings to block the attack.

Thrust. Swish. Slash.

Gabriel's spearmanship was that of a master. All her moves were no mediocre attacks, pushing Kokabiel further and further. Her hands moved in perfect synchronisation with the spear, almost like the spear was an extension of her body as she tear through Kokabiel's defences, landing a clear hit on his shoulder.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Blood leaked out his shoulder as he glared at the seraph before him. His lost was clearly because he had under estimated his opponents power. He clicked his tongue and spoke.

"Tsk. For me to be force on this state, I must be loosing my edge. I didn't want to use this but if it means that I could kill you and your two friends...then so be it."

He took something out of his tattered robe. Some sort of container? It was clad in black and however you look at it, it was only a box. Kokabiel then took the lid off it and grab the thing inside. It was black...snake?

Gabriel watched as Kokabiel swallowed the black snake. Gulping it down his throat with no hesitation whatsoever. He sent a bone chilling smile at Gabriel as his power kept rising. The excess power leaking out of his body turned everlasting black as it took on a shape while it head towards his back. Tens, hundreds to even thousand of black matter combined to form another two jet black wings on his back. He cackled manically upon seeing the newly formed wings on his back.

Gabriel on the other hand stared wide eyed at what was happening before her very eyes. 'Just what was that black snake?' 'How could he suddenly grew two new wings?' 'Am I going to lose?' All sorts of thoughts were forming in her head but she was soon pulled back to reality as her instinct warned her about the incoming attack sent to her.

A spear incomparable to the ones they were hurling at each other just moments ago were forming on Kokabiel's palm. Bright as the shinning star, it was soon darkened as he started pouring some demonic power in to it. It grew and grew, reaching the size of a small trailer truck.

He glared at Gabriel with a sadistic smile on his face.

"I now possess twelve black wings on my back. Isn't this how many Michael and Azazel have?! HAHAHA! I will annihilate them sooner so please don't worry, you won't be alone in the after life. You might even see that damn god in there!" Kokabiel spoke. He then made a stance as he readied himself to throw the spear. He spoke in a low voice yet Gabriel heard it all.

"Perish..."

The gigantic spear of light descended at Gabriel. Though it was significantly slower, no one could possibly predict how destructive it is. Gabriel stared at the incoming light of destruction. There wasn't any fear in her face and she merely spoke a few word.

"Archangel Gabriel: God Is My Strength mode."

As soon as she said that, her white angelic wings turned luminous gold. Its majestic beauty shined blinding light as it gathered on a single point, creating a blazing spear of fire.

"The holy fire..." Kokabiel gulped as he watched Gabriel.

Its size was on par with the demonic spear of light that Kokabiel unleashed. Two spears; one white, one black were in perfect line, ready to hit one another.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

The two spears came in contact with one another. A violent sounds echoed through the air as the two spears tried to push each other out the way, trying to prove their supremacy. Had it been two ordinary spear, surely both of it would've shattered it each other by now. Both spears made by Gabriel and Kokabiel were still struggling to push the other. The pointed tip of both of it was now starting to dull.

Both Kokabiel and Gabriel kept sending their power to both the spear, hoping that it would destroy the other. With too much power, both the spear shattered and exploded sending shock waves of wind that shattered windows and glasses around the epicentre of the collision.

Both Gabriel and Kokabiel wrapped themselves with their wing to protect themselves whereas, Godou and Serafall on the sidelines survived thanks to Serafall quickly putting a protective barrier around them. The explosion created a massive crater in the ground while the buildings around were completely destroyed.

"What the hell was that Kokabiel?!" Shouted a new voice coming from the sidelines. She wasn't alone. Accompanying her was a boy around the same age as Issei. The people that turned out was none other that Cattleya and Vali.

Turning his head around, Kokabiel spoke.

"Tsch. You found me already huh?"

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself there. By the looks of your wings, is the enemy stronger than yourself that you were force to consume that snake?" Vali asked with a small smile on his face.

The duo looked at who Kokabiel was engage in a fight with. They were greeted by ten golden wings that were spread out, showing its un-rivalled beauty to the onlookers. They instantly recognised who that angel was.

"Gabriel." Cattleya muttered.

A blue protective barrier then caught her eyes.

Inside were two people, one who she was really familiar with. As soon as she laid her eyes on her, her blood lust leaked out her body. Vali on the other hand became interested as soon as he spotted Godou. After all, the only reason he joined Khaos Brigade was to meet and fight strong people.

"Serafall...Leviathan" Cattleya silently muttered.

Serafall then de-activated the barrier seeing that the explosion was over and there were no falling debris. She then felt a cold stare directed at her.

"Do you know her Serafall?" Godou asked.

"Yeah...she's the descendant of the real Leviathan..."

Drown in rage, anger and revenge, Cattleya charged viciously at Serafall, completely ignoring her surroundings. She concentrated demonic power on her feet, enhancing her speed while summoning a spear of darkness. If holy energy incinerate then demonic power devours. She thrust the spear of darkness at Serafall, only to be block by Serafall's own demonic spear.

"Godou-kun. Go in the distance away from here. She has business with me not you, so I'll be taking her on."

"Are you sure both you and Gabriel are going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Believe in your queens!" Serafall confirmed with a massive smile on her face. Despite the situation, she still possessed that cheerful personality of hers.

With that said, Godou put some distance between him and Serafall. As soon as he stopped, he heard a voice he was quite familiar with. The tone in his voice was directly aimed at him.

"I feel left out. I also want to fight."

With that, the three versus three battle began.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you once again for your continued reading of my first fic, it really means a lot to me! As I've mentioned in the last chapter, I've set up a poll about what to do with Rias. Suprisingly, quite a lot of people want her on the 'team' but I've also received a few PMs about her just staying as Godou's little sister. If I did do this, what do you think if I give her the personality of someone like Shizuka? A person with a personality like Shizuka falling in love with Issei...maybe? **

**As for Godou's harem, I'm willing to share what I have in mind. As you would've guess, Serafall and Gabriel are part of it. Maybe Jeanne as well? :P There may be more in the future but who know who they could be?!**

**Actually part of the reason this is quite late is because I always write other ideas I have in mind whenever I get stuck at writing this story. I've began writing a Campione's fic which I named 'The Original'. It wont be a cross-over, just a fic entirely about Campiones. **


End file.
